Phantom Fox
by Fulcon
Summary: When the Observants see Orochimaru making a mistake that sends all of time into peril, they call in Clockwork to take care of him. And Clockwork calls in Danny to make sure Orochimaru gets the message. Crossover with Danny Phantom and Naruto! Post PP
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Well, this is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Naruto

_Disclaimer: Well, this is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Naruto. Danny universe is post Phantom Planet and Naruto is post Orochimaru's House. I bet you've seen millions similar, but this won't be like the rest. __**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Naruto or Danny!_

* * *

"So, Sam, Tucker? What are we doing today?" A dark haired teen asked, bored. He had a white shirt on with a red oval in the center. Combined with his blue jeans, he would look just like a regular teenager. 'Look' was the operative word there, as he, his friends, his family, and the rest of the world knew, he had Ghost Powers, and was also known as Danny Phantom.

It had been a year since the Disasteroid incident, so everyone was used to his secret. After the secret was revealed, he was met mostly with praise and adoration. However, not everyone shared their love of him, as they were afraid of his powers. Quite foolish, as Danny only _protected_ his fellow man (and ghosts if they were being threatened, instead of threatening.)

As they walked outside of _Casper High_, many whispers could be heard, most from adoring fan-girls and boys (this included the teachers as Danny was happy to say). Danny and his two friends, Sam and Tucker showed no notice. The day was clear, not a cloud in the sky. The sun was bright, and there was just a hint of a cool breeze. It was a perfect day.

"Oh, I don't know…Mega Movie Night at my place?" Sam asked. Sam was Goth, dressed in a black tank-top with a green oval in the center. Also mandatory for her outfit was a skirt with a green grid pattern over the black base color, tight purple pants that covered her legs entirely. To complete the look, she had black combat boots that had their bottoms made of steel. She had her hair in her normal style, short with a tiny-pony tail on the top of her head.

"I was thinking we could play _Doom_ on-line tonight, with us pawning all the lesser players." Danny's other friend, Tucker suggested. Tucker, Danny's other best friend, Tucker, was an African-American nerd. His out-fit included a red beret, a yellow sweat-shirt and parachute pants. He was adjusting his glasses as the three stepped out side the building, for the last time for two months. Summer vacation had started. And Tucker, the youngest mayor in National History, as of right after the disasteroid incident, had left Vice-Mayor in charge while he was going to be away. He actually did a magnificent job, even though it required hours on end studying. "Then we need to spend tomorrow packing, because you know what summer means…"

"Cross country trip!" The trio yelled in unison. Looking ahead, they saw the Fenton R.V waiting for the three. The Fenton R.V was made of compressed ectoplasm enhanced steel, making it tougher than a mountain, which explains why Danny's father, Jack Fenton, survived driving the way he did (haphazardly without caution at 180 miles per hour). Most of its wheels were treaded together, save for the front wheels. The green meteoric 'F' on the side was gleaming as bright as ever.

"Gothapalooza…"

"Comic Con…"

"N.A.S.A…"

"All in one trip!" Danny finished for the trio as they walked into the R.V, sat down, and buckled themselves up. In side at the wheel was Danny's mom, Maddie. She had a blue hazmat suit on, but her hood was down, revealing her blue eyes and red hair. Aside from being an excellent cook, she is also a professional ghost hunter, for which she is admired for by the human community and the despised by the ghost community.

Danny sat to the left of Sam, who sat to the right of Tucker. Looking out the window, you could see the grand majority of the student body waving good-by to Danny. Most yelling loudly, and good fraction of the female half were yelling 'I love you Danny!' and 'Be mine, Danny!' apart from the shouts of departure and farewell.

Danny, being the cool guy he was, was waving back. There was confetti flying, there were kids wearing Danny Phantom t-shirts…and there was nearly 10 news crew, cataloguing the historic event of Danny and friends leaving Amity Park for the rest of the nation, and for peace and sanity.

"_Ten News crews?!"_ Tucker exclaimed loudly as he un-buckled and rushed over to the window when Danny told him the number he'd counted. "I betted fifteen!"

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, looking at the despairing techno geek.

"I bet Dash last week that no less than fifteen news crews would show up!" Tucker explained as he began re-counting. "I be him 10,000!"

"You had better be using your own money to pay him off, then!" Sam was a bit shocked at her friend's cavalier gambling habits.

"I don't have that much money!" Tucker exclaimed frantically as the school disappeared from view. "I can only hope that he forgets it over the summer."

"You'd better hope that's the case…" Sam commented as Tucker sulked over to his seat and buckled himself again.

"Danny, Sam, Tucker?" Mrs. Fenton asked. "How was school? Did anyone give you trouble?"

"No, mom." Danny said happily. He had managed to get his grades back up over the year. "It was great."

"Good!" Maddie said. "Now, are you two coming over, or am I dropping Danny at one of your houses?"

The trio of friends instantly made a circle. There were intense whispers, and soon they broke apart. "We're going to my place."

"Okay!" Maddie changed lanes. "When you get over there, you _behave_ Danny."

"Mom!" Danny looked at his mom in shock. "I have never done a single impolite thing over there!"

"Still clueless as ever." Tucker said, shaking his head. This earned him a punch on the arm from Sam. "Ow!"

Mrs. Fenton sighed. She just didn't understand how one boy could be that clueless. Not even his father was that clueless at that age, and she herself was perfectly conscious of everything going on. That was supposed to tone it down. Not magnify it. But no, he was the most clueless teenage boy alive. But, she smiled to herself; he was also the most lovable teenage boy alive.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Sam asked.

"Zombie horde 3!" Danny suggested brightly.

"Killer Ninja's 5!" Tucker raised his hand in support of his favorite movie.  
"I vote Zombie Horde 3." Sam said. That settled it. Two against one.

"Awww…man!" Tucker let his head hang, his glasses nearly coming off, but he caught them, pressing them against his face before they could leave. "You only voted for that because you're his girlfriend!"

"Hey, relationships have perks." Danny said, as Sam almost let out a much more biting, scathing remark. Danny pulled her close, making Sam blush, all intended remarks forgotten. "You should get a girlfriend. Maybe you could win once in a while."

"I've tried!" Tucker complained loudly. "No one wants to get in deep with the Mayor of Amity Park with Ghost-boy super-hero around!"

"Well, it's kinda obvious why…" Danny flashed a grin, showing his pearly whites. This earned him a hard punch on the arm from Sam. "Ow!"

"I'll deal with you later…" Sam said quietly, but Danny sunk into his seat. "Quit whining Tuck, you'll find someone eventually."

"Really?" Tucker responded brightly. Anything to give him hope was a good thing, as Sam and Danny found out. His Mayoral Duties were extremely stressful, so it was not always easy to cheer him up, becoming around Danny's level of difficulty when he first got his powers.

"Alright, we're here!" Danny's mom said as the R.V pulled up to Sam's mansion. Her parents were richest people in Amity Park, only having that title revoked when Vlad Masters moved into the neighborhood temporarily.

"Zombie Horde 3 here we come!" Danny yelled, running up to Sam's front door.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ghost zone, a lone tower sat on a floating island like most, sitting amongst countless floating doors. Most led to other Ghost's domains, while some led to other tangible worlds, depending where you were in the green void. The out side of the tower was adorned with a very large clock, and many, many large gears. The inside matched, somewhat, with many gears and clocks adorning the halls of the tower, and a single, large glowing screen was floating in the center of the main room.

The specter known as Clockwork floated out side of a large chamber with a closable steel door, adorned with purple and sky blue steel, Clockwork's main colors; the door was similar to a vault. One could barely make out the contents as the door swung closed, as small, metallic thermos, surrounded with a blue, static field.

Floating at the entrance, two robed figures, both were floating above the ground. There robes where white, adorned with golden out lines, but the insides were a solid black. A testament to their duel-natures, Clockwork surmised. Sitting where the head should be was dome, filled with green ectoplasm and had a single eye floating in the center. These were the observant, Clockworks employers.

"Is the prisoner still imprisoned?" Asked one, its dome moving in since with the words spoken as Clockwork floated to greet his two visitors with much annoyance. They just didn't trust him, did they?

"Yes, he is still imprisoned." Clockwork stated, his tone was flat, bland, but had a hint of the total and absolute knowledge he possessed. His adult form, with comprised of him, his torso and face being that of a healthy twenty year old, with solid red eyes and a scar on his left eye, had just shifted to his older form. This one was an old man; a long, white beard and shrunken skin with many wrinkles were the only difference. His purple cape still draped over him, almost covering the clear glass door shielding his inner gears. Like the rest of his realm, he was a clock. A living, breathing clock (as living and breathing as a ghost can get, anyway), but a clock nonetheless.

"Good." The other expressed relief, his hand, nothing but skin and bones, with claw like finger-nails protruding from the tips, moved to brace his chest, as he leaned over slightly. "We have come with another matter, Clockwork that needs your immediate attention."

Clockwork sighed. Was there no rest for the master of time? "Very well, what is it?"

"This." The first waved his hand, and the glowing screen showed static for a second, then changed. It showed a man, waist length black hair and pale skin. His eyes were slitted like serpents, and his smile showed hints of malice and evil. He was wearing a nearly white sleeveless tunic with long black sleeves covering what the tunic did not. He had what looked like black sweat pants on, sandals that covered his feet entirely. Wrapped around his waist was a large, thick purple rope, with a butterfly knot tied on his back. "I believe you know of him."

"Ah, yes. Orochimaru." Clockwork raised an eyebrow. His form changed again, this time to the form of a toddler. His staff, which was normally five feet long, was shrunk to about a foot long. It still retained its small, silver clock on top, which was designed to look like Clockwork's logo, a CW meshed together. "I have been keeping an eye on his activities."

"His plans are a danger to his time-stream and all others. He must be stopped." The second observant stated.

"I know. I know." Clockwork looked at his employers. He knew that Orochimaru would one day make a mistake that would mesh together all the realms. His, Danny's just to name two. But there was something that Clockwork needed to ask… "But he's not due to make his mistake for another One-hundred and fifty years. Why take care of him now?"

"We're very proactive, as you know." The first replied.

"Yes, I know, but One hundred and Fifty years seems a little-oh, never mind." Clockwork turned his back to the Observants. "I already have a plan in place."

Clockwork waved his staff in front of the screen and several images showed in the form of a slide show. One showed, Danny, Sam, and Tucker, enjoying them selves in Sam's movie theater.

Another showed a hospital room, a blonde haired boy lying in bed, his face and chest heavily bandaged, talking with a girl. The girl had short, pink hair, had a red outfit that extended from her shoulders and neck to below her knees, and black shorts under that. Her sleeves where short.

Another showed Danny and the Blonde haired kid, who was in an orange jumpsuit, similar to one that a pilot would wear. He also had a head band on, with a metal plate on his forehead with a symbol in the center, a metallic looking leaf. His eyes where red and his face showed absolute rage. Danny was in his ghost form, where he had solid white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black spandex jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. On his right wrist over lapping his gloves, was a golden bracer, with Clockwork's logo embedded in it in light blue, metallic paint. The two were battling three figures, each were wearing black out fits, covering their faces and eyes, and each of them were using Kunai, a ninja-style knife.

The final image was that of Orochimaru, Danny, and the Blonde haired boy battling each other. It looked like there were several copies of the Blonde-haired boy, each attacking Orochimaru, along with Danny, who had duplicated himself as well.

The Observants watched the slideshow silently, and when it was over, made a final comment. "Are you sure it's wise trusting something like this to Phantom and the Nine-tailed fox's warden? You know Naruto's been talking to the fox, right?"

"Of, course I know. I also know that he doesn't do it often, and he's only actually conversed with the Kyuubi formally once, if you count that as a conversation."

The first one sighed. "Very well. I trust this will not go to pieces." The observants dis-appeared.

Clockwork smirked. Now, he had a certain Ghost-Boy to see too.

* * *

_Authors nots: I hope that wasn't TO bad. R&R please!_


	2. A letter from Clockwork

I do not own Danny Phantom or Naruto

_Well, this sucks! I didn't get ANY reviews last chap! I need reviews, dang you! REVIEW! (Anonymous works too.) Also, someone PLEASE tell me the specific names of the places I mention. I might get them wrong. (Sadly, I don't watch the English sub of Naruto. It irritates me.)_

* * *

A cool breeze blew over Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. Naruto could feel it just as well as he could feel the cold glares of the people around him. It didn't bother him though, he was used to it. He was walking at a fast pace to _Ichiraku Ramen_, his favorite Ramen restaurant. Naruto was wearing one of his signature orange jumpsuits, with his hitai-ite on his forehead. His blond hair moving with the breeze. He got discharged from the hospital today. About time, he never though that the crab Shizune to let him go.

Walking in, he saw old man Ichiraku behind the counter. "Hey, Naruto! Hungry?"

"You bet, old man!" Naruto replied excitedly as he sat down at a bench. The person who he sat next to moved his ramen bowl to the last seat on the row. To get away from Naruto. Naruto did not notice. "Tonkotsu ramen, right now!"

"Coming up!" Ichiraku stated as he began cooking his favorite customers order, even as he glared at his other customer who had edged away from Naruto.

It was a long week for Naruto, his previous mission with Sakura-Chan and Ero-Sannin through the Land of Rice Paddies and into Orochimaru's Lair was…rough, to say the least. It was a total absolute failure. After getting tossed around by three (four actually, but Sasame doesn't count Naruto decided) Fuma clan Shinobi, they had convinced Sasame, a girl who became renegade to find her cousin, Arashi, and pry him from Orochimaru's grip. But Ero-Sannin had told her to stay behind while they searched the lair. Which was a good thing, Naruto guessed, as the lair was so booby-trapped she probably wouldn't have survived even one step. Naruto had saved Sakura from falling into a spiked pit, and to her certain death. But, this had resulted in Naruto falling into the same pit. And the chamber had started flooding.

Sakura, from what she told Naruto, had found Orochimaru and Kabuto, but not Sasuke. Orochimaru left and Kabuto engaged Sakura. She actually managed to hold Kabuto off until Naruto got there, via flooded pipes. During the battle, it was revealed to not be Kabuto at all, but rather Kagero. She had Naruto in a bind by binding her own heart, and Naruto's heart with Chakra Threads, causing the two hearts to beat as one. This would lead to problems, as one can imagine. Kagero took her heart out, and began to squeeze, thus squeezing Naruto's heart at the same time.

It was only at the timely arrival of Sasame with a special seal that could break the threads was Naruto saved. That was not the end of the adventure, however. Through the next door was Arashi. He had been corrupted by Orochimaru, his mind gone, somewhat. He used the Shisa Kagutsu against them, using his fallen comrades as puppets attached to his body. The very thought of it sent chills down Naruto's mind. But at the end of that battle, they learned something important: Sasuke was still alive. They had time to get to him before he became Orochimaru's vessel.

Naruto looked up as his ramen noodles were placed before him. They smelled absolutely _divine_ right now. He grabbed a couple of chop sticks, and dug in. The ramen tasted as good as they smelled and he desperately needed it.

It was not long after Naruto's second bowl that someone else walked in. Sakura, Naruto's remaining teammate, and arguably Naruto's favorite Pink-Haired Kunoichi, looked down. She was more disappointed than anyone that they failed to bring Sasuke back. He was her long standing crush, and seeing him leave was heart-breaking. Not that Sasuke-Teme ever gave her the time of day, Naruto thought, but was still sad to see her this way. She sat next to Naruto. She was in her traditional garb, a red out fit that stretched from her shoulders and neck, to just below her knees. Underneath flaps of her under waist part of her main shirt, was a pair of short pants. On her right leg was her Kunai holder. Her green eyes spoke volumes of just how depressed she was.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto addressed _his_ crush. She didn't look at him as Ichiraku handed her a menu. She didn't even show signs that Naruto had acknowledged her. Naruto's face fell at this. "Don't worry; we have three years to get Sasuke back! We can get him back before that, don't you worry."

"Naruto…" Sakura sounded more depressed than she looked, and that was saying something. "Just let me eat."

Naruto turned back to his bowl of ramen, this being his third one. Sakura placed her order, and Naruto was a bit sad now. He finished his bowl, and paid Ichiraku for the ramen. All of a sudden, he didn't feel like eating either, if that was possible. Then a thought struck him; maybe Grandma Tsunade had a mission for Him and Sakura to take their mind off Sasuke! Now excited, he broke into a run for the Fifth Hokage's office.

About half way there, a familiar figure dropped down from out of no-where. With a green Jonin vest, black pants, sandals, and a face covering mask with his head-band covering one eye, it was Naruto's sensei, Hatake Kakashi. "Naruto, where are you going?"

Naruto stopped. "Kakashi Sensei! I was just on my way to Grandma Tsunade's-"

Kakashi shut the signature orange _Ichi Ichi Paradise_ book that he was always reading. "Naruto, I already arranged a mission for us."

"You have? Okay, let's go!" Naruto was ecstatic. He wanted to take Sakura's mind off Sasuke, and that was the perfect way to do it. "What's the mission?"

"To help this old man rebuild his green house. It's only twenty minutes from here, and it should only take a couple hours." Kakashi explained. "I know, this isn't your ideal mission, but it was the best I could do regarding you're and Sakura's current condition, so…"

"Perfect!" Naruto exclaimed. Normally, he would've been phenominally disappointed, but this was just the thing Sakura needed in Naruto's mind to get her mind off Sasuke. Not to dangerous, not to threatening, and just enough work to keep them busy for a couple of hours, if not days. "I'm gonna go tell Sakura-Chan!"

* * *

The fifth Hokage was very busy at the moment. Her almond eyes were very close to shutting from near exhaustion as she went through all of Orochimaru's experiments known to Konoha. Most were grotesque, others were dumb, and some were…Lady Hokage had to admit, just plain _clever_. She brushed her blonde hair away as she finished the latest scroll, detailing an experiment regarding a brain of a sparrow.

As she began to open the next one, there was a knock at the door. "Enter." Tsunade barked.

The door opened, and Umino Iruka entered, and stood at attention. He had brown hair tied up in a pony tail and a green jacket. He was also one of Naruto's favorite senseis. "What is it, Iruka?"

"A letter arrived for you, Lady Hokage." Iruka said. He was holding a letter in his hand.

"I see. Bring it here." Tsunade ordered. Iruka did so, and placed the letter on her desk. "Is there anything else?"

"No, Hokage."

"Then you may go." Iruka left in typical ninja fashion, vanishing from sight as Tsunade picked up the letter and read the contents. Lady Hokage, it read. Due to mutual problems with one of your former team-mates (A.K.A: Orochimaru) I have decided to send one of my agents aid you in dealing with this menace. He will have a unique skill set that you have not seen before, so you know he'll be of some use. Look for my sign on him.

What Tsunade guessed was the 'sign' of the mysterious writer was the unknown character written in bright blue ink. But what troubled her more was who sent the letter? It was no secret that Orochimaru was against the village but aside from Konoha's allies in the Sand Village, no one knew precisely how much trouble that Konoha was in with him.

He, or She, also mentioned 'Mutual Problems.' Does this mean that Orochimaru is also threatening where ever this person comes from? Or does he have another, more personal grudge against him? And what of the agent? Who is he, and what kind of 'Unique Skill Set' did he mean? Did he mean a Kekkei Genkai? If so, what is it? Tsunade was fairly certain she's seen or heard of all Kekkei Genkai in existence, but if not, then what was this?

"Shizune!" Tsunade barked. No sooner than she called, her assistant; Shizune walked in. She had short, black hair. She was wearing her traditional black robe with Shinobi garments underneath. Her normal arsenal of needles was perfectly hidden.

"Yes milady?" She asked, bowing.

"Send for Team 8. I have a mission for them." Tsunade ordered.

"What kind of mission?" Shizune asked curiously.

"I'll explain when they get here." Tsunade answered. "Now go!"

Tsunade rubbed her eyes as Shizune left. This might just be the best stroke of luck in dealing with Orochimaru in a long while. Or the worst.

She read the leader over again. The sign was definitely something that someone would remember, if they had seen it before. Soon, Team 8 arrived in an instant

Team 8 was comprised of one Jonin and three Genin. The Jonin, Yuhi Kurenai, a woman with shoulder length black hair and red eyes. She and her students stood at attention.

The student standing to her left was Aburame Shino, a bug user. His current expression was unknown, unseen behind the high caller and his eyebrows behind his round, dark glasses. He was as calm and cool as ever, and Tsunade _swore_ she saw a beetle quickly dart from his boot to the carpet.

To Kurenai's right was Inuzuka Kiba, with Akamaru sitting on his left. He worked with Akamaru, just like his mother and sister did with their dogs, like an old friend. And technically, they were. Using various animal based jutsu and a unique tai-jutsu style, the two were a nearly unstoppable duo.

And farther to Kurenai's left, was her last student, Hyuuga Hinata. She is the current heir to the Hyuuga household, but is very shy. She's not a skilled with her family's unique Tai Jutsu style, _Juken_ or _Gentle Fist_ as her father or the prodigy cousin, Neji, but she's skilled, nonetheless. Gentle fist allows for attacks that are aimed directly at the opponents Chakra system, which is linked with the Nervous System. She can shut off particular points in the network, paralyzing the associated limb. Her lack of self-confidence has led her to fail every mission, sadly. She is also a possessor of her families Kekkei Genkai, the Byakuugan, which allows the user to see in a 360 degree angle, _and_ see her opponents Chakra points.

"Ah, good. You're already here." Tsunade said, standing up. "Kurenai, what do you make of this?" The fifth Hokage held out the mysterious letter.

Kurenai took it and read the contents. "Orochimaru…who is this letter from?" The three Genin turned to look at their sensei at the mention of the menace.

"Orochimaru?" Kiba exclaimed, leaning over to see the letter. When Tsunade nodded, Kurenai tilted the letter toward Kiba so he could read it. And then she turned the letter over to Shino, and then to Hinata.

"I find it interesting that someone would even _send_ and agent to deal with one of the Legendary Sannin, let alone sound so confident that he would succeed. This begs the question of who sent it."

"That is what you're here for. I want you to find out who sent this letter, and see if they and their 'agent' are reliable." Tsunade explained. She was _just _about to fall asleep, but not quite. "I need you to find out who sent the letter, and if they and their agent be consistent allies of Konoha. The only lead I can give you is that Umino Iruka delivered, presumably straight from the post-office."

"Anything else?" Kurenai asked, her eyebrow raised. Her curiosity was piqued, and her team looked ready to roll.

"Keep the letter with you at all times. Don't let anyone see it, as anyone could be Orochimaru's." Tsunade was about to collapse from exhaustion. "Okay?"

"You gotcha!" Kiba exclaimed. He looked fired up and ready to roll. "We find this guy, and his agent!"

"Then go!" Tsunade said eagerly. She wouldn't have been so hasty if she wasn't so exhausted. The three disappeared like pros. And with that, Tsunade, walked, slowly, to her chambers. And, without changing to her pajama's or anything, she passed out on her bed.

* * *

_Authors Notes: Yeah, I didn't do so well with this chapter. Everyone seems OOC somehow…anyhow, review, please! _


	3. Accepting the job and Finding Danny

I do not own Danny Phantom or Naruto

* * *

"Time out!" Rang Clockworks voice, freezing Danny, Sam and Tucker in their positions. They were each in a theater seat, sitting down. They had looks of utter terror and disgust (and total euphoria) of the horror movie. Zombies had a way of scaring people, even ghost boys, it seamed. The master of time floated over to Danny, and slid a gold medallion with a bright blue _CW_ on it. Danny was brought into null time.

"Huh? What?" He was a bit disoriented. He looked around and saw his friends frozen in place. "Sam, Tucker…what?" He began to look around, until he saw the floating specter. "Clockwork! What do you want?  
"Hello, Danny. Good to see you." Clockwork bowed slightly. "Now, as to what I am doing here, I am here to offer you a job."

"What _kind _of job?" Danny was kind of worried. Clockwork was a friend of his. Always has been, even with certain doom if he cheated on the C.A.T. He practically _gave_ him the test answers. He just knew that Clockworks job was kind of hazardous and he probably ran out of employees rather quick…

"A job as my agent." Clockwork explained. "I need an agent to go around and eliminate threats to the individual time streams."

"Like me?" It was clearly a joke, and Clockwork looked kind of amused.

Clockwork chuckled. "If you accept, you will be paid on every successful mission."

"Okay…" Danny was thinking. Every successful mission…that would probably be every time. "Will I be able to pick when I go on missions, or…"

"No, I will freeze time, tell you your objectives, and send you off." The specter had shifted forms to the child, with buckteeth and chubby cheeks. "I will give you a file on the current situation, who you are to eliminate, ect ect."

"So I'd be your own personal hit-man?" Danny asked with disdain.

"You won't always have to go that far. Some you can change the course of, like with you. Others, such as the current case, are hopeless and must be eliminated before more permanent damage is done." Clockwork had shifted to the form of a healthy muscular man, in his twenties.

"Before we get anymore into the detail of the current mission, I would like to know…" Danny grinned. "How much would being your agent _pay_ exactly?"

"The current mission is worth 4.5 million dollars." Clockwork told Danny. He paused for a minute. "Danny? Danny?"

Danny's face had gone into a day-dreaming state, his eyes glazed over slightly and he was drooling. He must be remembering what it was like when his parents sold the lab. His face was actually pretty cute, once you get past the drool.

"Oh…" Clockwork, an old man now, had grasped his staff…and whacked Danny over the head. "Wake up!"

"Ow!" Danny rubbed his head. That had really hurt. Danny hadn't figured he could hit that hard when he was an old man. Maybe when he was a man, but not an _old_ man. "Okay, I accept your offer. Now what's the mission?"

"A Shinobi named Orochimaru." Clockwork handed Danny a brown folder loaded with paper and files. "Be at my Tower by tomorrow, noon sharp." Danny nodded. He handed the amulet to Clockwork, and froze in time. "Time in!"

Danny was now standing five feet away from the theater seats, as Sam and Tucker noticed. He was staring at the blank folder, brown folder. "Guys, I just got a job."

"A job?" Tucker asked, springing out of his seat. To tell the truth he was happy to get his mind off the zombie attacks for now. He was close enough to wetting his pants as it was. "What kind of job?"

"A job from Clockwork." Danny replied, looking at the folder, which consisted of some general data about someplace called 'Konoha' and a picture of his mark, Orochimaru. "I gotta go whack somebody."

"So you're like a professional hit-man?" Tucker asked excitedly. "That's so cool!"

"It's not cool, Tuck!" Danny exclaimed. "That means no cross country trip!"

All of a sudden, the theatre door burst open, and Sam's peppy parents stepped inside. The father had a blue vest on which perfectly matched his blue eyes, and blonde hair. The mom had a bright purple dress on, much jewelry, and red hair and blue eyes. "Did someone say 'no cross country trip'?" The father asked. He was unusually peppy right now.

Danny sighed, exasperated. Sam's parents never approved of a relationship with Danny. Not because he was the ghost boy, but because he had many enemies, and they wanted their daughter safe above all else. "I gotta go. See you guys later."

A pair of bright, light blue rings surrounded Danny, one going up, one going down. As they did, his outfit shifted from his T-shirt and jeans to his spandex jump suit, black with white gloves and boots. And making him a bit paler, with white hair and glowing green eyes. He flew up, and phased through the ceiling.

Opening the folder mid flight, he took a brief look at his mark. Orochimaru looked like a man with snake skin, and with eyes to match. "Yeesh. This guy looks like he could kill someone just by looking at them."

* * *

Clockwork was winding up his staff when Phantom arrived in his tower. He had a pack on his back, containing medicine, food, a tent, a sleeping bag…the genius of the Fenton parents never ceased to amaze him.

"Alright, I'm here. Anything else?" Danny asked, looking over at his pack. "I think I'm all set."

"Not quite, Danny." The master of time told the young halfa. The specter, in his old man phase, flew over to a wooden table. On it, instead of the thermos that held Dan, was a bracer. On it was Clockwork's symbol, a metallic bright blue CW on its golden base. Under the symbol was…what looked like a timer. It glowed bright blue and had various nicks at the edges. "You have to wear this. It'll let the Godaime know that I sent you."

"That's the fifth Hokage, right?" Danny asked.

"That's right. You see that timer there?" The now-young specter asked. Danny nodded. "When that's up, you will immediately transport you back to home. You have three months though, don't worry."

"Why do I need a timer?" Asked Danny.

"Sometimes my agents get to comfortable in the realities I send them to. So this jets them back at a pre-determined time. If you have completed the job before the timer is up, you've got some goofing off time." Clockwork explained as he shifted to toddler form. "So are you ready?"

"Yep!" Danny replied as he slid the bracer on his right arm. "I'm ready to go."

"Good." Clockwork shifted to being an old man as he waved his staff. A bright blue portal appeared, showing a green forest. "Also, Danny…I would appreciate it if you don't tell the Hokage about me. Just tell her that I'll meat her personally. Also, no word on the timer. Got it?"

"Don't tell them about you or the timer got it." Said Danny. "Alright… I'm going."

As he began to fly through the portal, Clockwork pressed the button on his staff. "Sorry, Danny. But for my plans, I need you unconscious. Also, I need some funny home video footage for the yearly zone party, so…" Clockwork pressed two fingers into Danny's collar bone, right into his nerves, knocking him out instantly. "Time in!"

As time resumed its normal pace, Danny shifted to human form, and hit the floor of the forest with a thud, unconscious. He wasn't dead; Clockwork knew it would take a lot more than a five foot fall to kill Danny. He waved his staff, closing the portal.

* * *

"Gaah! What a waste of time!" Kiba yelled in frustration as he and his team jumped through the forest. They had questioned Iruka Sensei, who said he got it from one of his students who got it from his father, whose family was on at of the branch villages from Konoha. From that, it leads to a dead end. No one had even heard of the family that the child came from. "And now we gotta tell the Godaime that we failed!"

"Indeed." Shino replied to his teammates out burst. "But it's not like she expected us to succeed, it seems to me. This would normally be something reserved for ANBU Black Ops."

Kurenai didn't respond to her pupils. She thought they were dead on. Why send them when she had a league of highly trained detectives at her service? Were they really stretched so thin that she couldn't spare them? Or was the letter a prank?

Akamaru began barking at an unusual level. "What's that boy?" Asked Kiba. He stopped on a branch, and began looking where Akamaru had specified. "Hey, you're right! There's someone down there!"

This caused the rest of Team Eight to stop and look. Down on the forest floor was a boy, around sixteen, with black hair. He was unconscious. Kurenai was instantly down there, checking his pulse. The genin landed beside her. "He's fine, just knocked out…" She looked at his wrist and saw a golden bracer on it was the symbol from the letter! "This is the agent that was mentioned in the letter."

"What?" Kiba asked out loud, looking at the bracer. "Hey, yeah! He's got the symbol on him!"

"Interesting." Shino said, analyzing their potential ally. "I wonder what could've knocked him out like that."

"I wonder that to." Kurenai said. She turned to Hinata. "On the surface he looks fine. What's his internal condition, Hinata?"

"Byakugan!" Hinata said quitly. As she said this, the veins in and around her pale, lavender eyes bulged. She gasped.

"What is it?" Kurenai asked quickly.

"He looks fine…except for…" Hinata looked like she was having trouble processing what she was seeing…whatever it was. "His chakra levels are at absolute zero. He doesn't have any chakra!"

"What?!" Kiba yelped. "Then how is he still alive?!"

"How is that possible?" Shino asked. His eyebrows were showing above his glasses.

"It's not. Not if he's a powerful agent who can deal with Orochimaru." Kurenai said, picking up the stranger, and slinging him over her shoulders. "Maybe once we get to Konoha with him, maybe he can answer our questions."

* * *

_Authors notes: I've got some shplainin to do…_

_Okay, as with Danny having no chakra: When he stepped into the ghost portal, the ghost energy not only gave him ghost powers, but it also replaced his chakra coils. So instead of generating Chakra, his coils generate ghost energy. And since Chakra is 'life-force' and ghost energy might as well be 'death-force,' it's not visible to the Byakugan unless it's visible normally. And since the ghost powers might as well be a Kekkai Genkai, I don't think that it's copy-able via Sharinan or Rin'negan!_

_I hope my reasoning makes as much sense to you as it does me._

_Also, on pairings…No pairings. DxS was pretty much Canon since its post PP, but with the Naruto guys, I have decided no pairings. I'm squeezing this between episodes, and I don't feel like alienating a good portion of my readership._


	4. Meeting Clockwork and Getting Started

No own Naruto or Danny

* * *

"Gaah!" Danny woke with a start. Sitting up, he saw that he was in a hospital room, lying on a bed with white sheets. The door was shut, and he saw the windows shut and blinded. The only light he had was from the small cracks from the gaps in the blinds. It only took him a moment to realize that he was in Konoha, and in a hospital. He felt a slight pain in his collar bone, but nothing else was particularly wrong with him. He shut his eyes tightly as he grumbled for a second about Konoha having no electricity. When he opened them, they glowed a bright green, and effectively giving Danny highly developed night vision. He didn't see everything with a green tint; rather, he saw things with a green _outline_ around his sight-window, with everything looking like they were lit up almost perfectly.

"Hey! I heard him yell!" Said an unknown, but seemingly very energetic voice from outside the room. There were several barks outside too.

"Wait." Said another voice, who sounded like it belonged to a fifty year old woman. "I'll go in first."

"Oh crap…" Danny mumbled as the door began to open. He shut his eyes again, and stopped their glow. Just in time, as the person whom Danny recognized as Tsunade the Godaime, or, the Fifth Hokage, just walked in. Flanked by five other people. One was a women, who appeared to be in her late twenties was in a white and red outfit, had shoulder length black hair and _red eyes_ (which reminded him uncomfortably of Vlad).

The one immediately to her left was a boy, in a gray, furry hoody with shorts on and red war-paint on his cheeks and what Danny recognized was a Hitai-ate on his forehead. He had a small white dog on his shoulder.

Farther to her left was another boy, his hair sticking up over his headband, with dark glasses covering his eyes. He couldn't see anything else over the high-collar of his white jacket. He had a kunai holster on his left leg.

And on her right was a girl, black short hair and with pale lavender eyes. She had her Hitai-ate around her neck. She was very timid, Danny guessed, from the way she sort of tried to hide from him.

The last person was your typical medic-nin, dressed in white and was carrying a clip-board. Danny reverted his attention to the Godaime, knowing that she was the leader of the village around him, and that he needed her help to claim four milli-I mean stop a menace.

"Well…uh…pleasure to meet you Godaime…" Danny said, awkwardly breaking the ice. "I'm Danny."

"I see you know me." Godaime replied, not sure of what to make of the teenager. "I was told that you were sent to deal with Orochimaru?"

"I was." Danny was slightly unsure of the situation. He judged from Clockwork's words before he went through the portal, and subsequently fell unconscious, to Danny's undying irritation, that none of the people in the room knew of the specter. Danny wasn't even sure _how_ he fell unconscious. "My employer sent me here to help you take care of him."

"You're employer?" The Godaime seemed extremely interested at this point. "Speaking of whom, who exactly is he?"

Danny was at loss for words. He was instructed by Clockwork not to speak of him…but then he remembered that he was to tell them that he would meet her in person. "I'm not allowed to speak of him personally."

"Why not?" Tsunade was a bit exasperated. This line of secrets was getting to her.

"I don't know why he does or says _anything_ like he does." Danny answered to Tsunade's dismay. She was hoping that there was more of a concrete piece of answer from the boy. "But he said to tell you that he'll meet you in person once I got here."

"Really?" Tsunade was a bit startled. Meet her in person? Who was this employer, and could he really sneak past the army of ANBU that awaited all that tried to sneak by to 'see' her? Especially since the agent he sent could not even make it through the forests without passing out? "Is there anything you _can_ tell us about him?"

"Nope."

Tsunade sighed. "Alright, then follow me."

"What about my clothes?" Asked Danny critically. He didn't relish going through Konoha in nothing but a hospital robe.

"They're in your pack." Tsunade pointed to Danny's pack that was lying against the wall. Since its many clamps were undone, Danny guessed it was searched. "Alright, everyone, fall out so Danny can get dressed…"

The large group filed out, leaving Danny to get dressed. "Alright, what's missing…?" Danny grumbled to himself as stood up off his bed, and began to search his pack. He found his sleeping bag pills missing, his tent-pill missing…his food missing…and his MP3 player missing. The only thing that was there really was his clothes and spare underwear. Sighing, he got dressed. He should have figured that the pills would've been missing; they might have been strength enhancing pills for all they knew, but his food? And his MP3? What the crap did they think he was going to do with it? '_I'm going to torture you to death with good music?! Or super-annoying music…or bad music…_

He slid his signature T-shirt on as he opened the door. Out side, he met Tsunade and the four other Shinobi. "Okay, these four are team eight." Tsunade introduced the other Shinobi. "The Genin are Aburame Shino…" The one with the high collar nodded. "Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru." White dog on Kiba's shoulder barked. "And Hyuuga Hinata." The girl with lavender eyes nodded her expression uncertain. "And of course, their sensei, Yuhi Kurenai." The older Jounin nodded. "They and three other teams will be testing your capabilities."

"Why do you need to test my capabilities?" Danny asked.

"Kid, you're going after one of the legendary Sannin." Kiba said. He had a small hint of challenge in his voice. "And the situation we found you in doesn't exactly speak well of your abilities, if you get my drift."

"Hey, I fell unconscious the moment I went through the portal into your world." Danny explained hotly. His eyes glowed bright green at his sudden burst of anger, it couldn't be helped. Neither could any of their reactions when they saw this.

"A Kekkei Genkai?!" Tsunade whispered quietly as Danny realized his error, and stopped his eyes from glowing. She looked surprised, but slightly relieved, as if something was confirmed and it eased her heart slightly.

"Alright…go with them, and you'll meet the rest of the teams." Tsunade said quickly before anyone else could mouth off.

"Keep up with us if you can!" Kiba said as the large group of Shinobi ran for the gates.

"I will be in my office." The Godaime sighed as she disappeared.

Danny smiled. Maybe now would be the time to test his powers full time in this world, he thought as he shifted into his ghost form. His hair became white as snow, his eyes glowed green and his clothes were replaced with his spandex jump-suit. He became intangible and invisible and followed Team 8.

It wasn't long before exited the building and saw Team 8, led by their sensei, heading to the gates of Konoha. He surmised that they weren't running at full speed either, as he quickly caught up with them, flying at max speeds. Kiba looked back. "I thought he was supposed to be strong! I can't see him anywhere…never mind. He's close."

"He's close?" Kurenai asked, looking back at Kiba. "Where is he?"

_Right above you. _Danny thought with an invisible smirk.

"Byakugan!" Hinata whispered just loud enough for Danny and her team to hear. "I can't see him sensei…" She looked slightly…scared. "Could Danny have placed a Genjutsu on Kiba somehow?"

Kurenai was quiet. "Maybe. We'll have to ask him when we get to the gates if he's already there…"

At the entrance to Konoha, he saw twelve more Shinobi gathered, each wearing differing outfits. Danny thought the one with the skin-tight mask over his face and white hair was the coolest of them all, though.

He sped ahead of Team 8, and phased through the walls, right beside the gates, and transformed back into human, and dropped to the ground with a _thud_.

"So, where's the guy we're supposed to be testing?" Asked a particularly dry voice, in a bored tone.

"Indeed! Where is the one who we are supposed to test his _Fires of Youth?_" Asked an older boy, whose voice showed an incredible enthusiasm.

"We out-ran him!" Came the familiar annoying voice of Kiba. There were several barks out of Akamaru, too. "I don't think he's even left the hospital yet!"

Danny decided this was the time to pop into the village. He phased through the wall behind of everyone. "Oh, really?" The Shinobi he phased behind, who was a head taller than he was and had brown hair tied in a short pony tail, and had tan skin with his Hitai-ate on his forehead jumped and turned around in a start. He had a scar across his nose.

Team 8 showed _extreme _surprise at Danny having out sped them, and them not knowing where he was.

"So _this _is the young lad we're supposed to test?" Said a deep voice. Danny turned to face the speaker. The speaker, a tall, muscle-bound man in a full light-green spandex with a darker-green, padded vest with several pockets. He also had really thick black eyebrows and a really _ugly_ bowl cut.

"Hi. I'm Danny." Danny said nervously, holding his hand out for a shake. He took it…and nearly shook Danny's arm off.

"Hi, Danny! I'm Maito Gai, and I'm here to help each of these assorted ninja to test your _Fires of YOOOOUUUUUTTTHHHH!!_" Gai exclaimed enthusiastically. "And this is my prize student! He (along with the rest of his team) are here to help me!" Danny looked at Gai's 'student' and saw that he looked like a miniature Gai, with the exception of the green vest.

"Yosh! I am Rock Lee, and like my Master said, we are here, along with everyone else, including my team, Tenten and Neji, shall test your fires of youth!"

Neji, who had a white, buckle up T-shirt on, with bandages on his hands, black shorts, long black hair with the end tied in a tiny pony-tail and a kunai holder on his right thigh, gave Danny an acknowledging nod. Tenten, whose hair was, tied in a pair of buns on her head, with a very tight pink vest, with thin yellow straps on, with dark, long pants and a pair of scrolls on her belt also gave a nod. Then, as if Danny wasn't already officially freaked out, Maito Gai turned to his student and Rock Lee turned to Gai…

"Gai Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Aren't we in the middle of something?" Asked the Shinobi with a face mask and white hair. Of all the people here, Danny thought he was the coolest of the gathered bunch.

"Right! Sorry Kakashi!" Gai broke out of his chorus with Lee.

"I'm officially creeped out now." Danny said eyeing the two spandex clad Shinobi.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to them." Kakashi said, turning to Danny. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. And these are my two students, "Haruno Sakura…" He gestured to a girl with short pink hair, emerald eyes, and a red shirt that had covered her neck, all the way down to below her knees. It opened at her waist, and Danny could see a pair of dark short-shorts and a kunai holster. "And Uzumaki Naruto." He gestured to a boy, with blond hair, whisker-like scars on his cheeks and an orange jumpsuit that would've made Jack Fenton proud.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto said, giving Danny the thumbs up. Danny merely smiled.

"Okay, you guys mentioned testing my capabilities…" Danny began. "Is that really necessary?"

"We were told that you were sent to deal with Orochimaru." A teenager, who had his black hair tied up in a short, frayed pony tail and had a dark green vest, similar to Maito Gai's. But unlike Gai, he was about as dry as sand. "And because of his power level, we need to make sure you're up to the job. We don't need someone else dying trying to stop Orochimaru."

"And you would be…?" Danny asked him.

"Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru answered. "These are my team-mates, Chochi and Ino. Along with my sensei, Asuma." Chochi, a tubby kid with a green jacket and wrappings all over his arms and legs and a bag of chips in his hand, was eating the bag out. Ino, a girl with blonde hair and similar wrappings all over her body save for her arms, and purple over cloths at her chest lower body areas. And Asuma, who was dressed like every other Jounin here (save Gai), had black hair, tan skin and a thick but short beard.

"Okay…" Danny filed this in. He was meeting a lot of people here today, a little much to take in. He knew he had to take out Orochimaru, but only had three months to do so. And the fastest way to Orochimaru is to co-operate with the assorted Shinobi. "So what do we do?"

"Okay. Unlike what Gai said, the Jounin will not be actively participating in this. Just our teams, plus Iruka. The Jounin will simply observe how our teams fair against you, and how you fair against them." Kurenai responded, motioning over to the Shinobi who Danny had appeared behind earlier. "You will head out into the forest. Our teams will then pursue you, and you will fight them all. Don't hold back except from killing them, got it?"

Danny nodded. "Okay, I'll see you all later." And with that, he turned invisible, and hovered there for a minute to catch any last remarks.

"Well, he seems fairly capable so far…" Kakashi said, glancing upward, right where Danny was floating. Danny floated to another spot above the group.

"I just hope this doesn't take to long." Choji remarked sadly, eating the last chip from his bag. "I'm out of chips!"

"Will you stop thinking about your stomach?!" Ino thundered, hitting Choji on the head. Hard.

"Don't worry, Choji!" Naruto yelled, throwing his fist in the air. "We'll be back in time for Lunch!"

Danny then flew off, above Konoha and into the sunset. It wouldn't do to have to follow _them_, especially since they could run so much faster than he could fly. Danny thought about shifting into his ghost form, but then decided against it. He would save that for later.

* * *

The Godaime, meanwhile, was shifting through paperwork as the large group of Shinobi left the Village to test the new arrival. She wondered when _exactly _she would get to meet Danny's mysterious employer.

She was shifting through the file that had come in his pack. It was obviously a file on Konoha, herself, ninja in general, and jutsu, but it was mostly about Orochimaru. There were pages and pages about him…and she couldn't read a word of it. The strange language the people from whereever Danny comes from was entirely different from her own. She had a thought that suggested that his people used _letters_ instead of _symbols_.

"Time out!" Came a mysterious, echoing voice. When Tsunade looked up, she saw a…phantasm. He looked to be about in his mid-twenties. His solid red eyes glowing in the room which had just gone much darker, his purple cloak flapping in a non-existant wind, surrounding a whispy tail that sprouted from his waist instead of legs. On his chest was a transparent, glass door which shielded many cogs and gears. He was holding a silver staff in his hand…and on top of it was the symbol of Danny's employer, surrounding a clock! She felt a small weight on her chest. She looked down, and saw a golden amulet with the bright-blue symbol. "Greetings, Lady Tsunade." The specter bowed slightly.

"Who…who are you? Are you Danny's employer?" Tsunade asked cautiously.

"I am Clockwork, The Master of Time." 'Clockwork' un-bowed to his full height. "And yes, I am Danny's employer."

_Master of Time?_ Tsunade thought, slightly dazed. "Why are you sending Danny to take care of Orochimaru? What kind of menace would Orochmaru even pose to get the Master of All Time involved?"

"My employers, The Observants, saw him making a mistake that fuses several time-streams." Clockwork explained.

_So even the master has a boss. _Tsunade thought, a bit unerved by what she heard. "An accident involving Jutsu?"

"Yes." Clockwork replied. "And I trust Danny will be capable to take care of him, but not alone. He will need the aid of the Jinchuriki."

"You mean Naruto?" Tsunade asked, a bit unsure. Clockwork nodded.

"Also, there are somethings about Danny that I need to make clear." Clockwork sated. "You have probably heard from Team Eight that Danny has no Chakra in him what-so-ever. Allow me to explain. You see, several years ago, he was in an accident that replaced his Chakra with something called 'Ectoplasm.' Instead of generating Chakra, his coils generate ectoplasm."

"Ectoplasm? What's that?" Tsunade asked.

"Ectoplasm, or ghost-energy, is what gives Me, Danny, and all ghosts their power in our time-stream." Clockwork said. "It's also this energy that makes me believe that Danny is capable of dealing with Orochimaru."

"Ghosts? You and Danny are ghosts?" Tsunade pressed. She wanted to get as much out of this spirit as possible without angering it.

"Danny is only half-ghost. I am full ghost. I don't want to get into all the specifics right now, so don't ask." Clockwork stated a bit stern. "I don't have a whole lot of time, so I'll just right to the point. While Danny's ectoplasm grants him enormous power, he has weaknesses as well. His ectoplasm is not as flexable as Chakra, and can't be used for Jutsu. He sometimes has a substitute ability, and he can't build it up to go faster."

"I see." Tsunade said. "He has power, but he also has some lack of versatility."

"Yes." There was a beeping sound from his staff. "I'll see you later, Lady Tsunade." The specter waved his staff and vanished in a flash of blue light. The room returned to being bright in the day. She massaged her eyes. This was much larger than she expected.

* * *

_Authors notes: I would like to thank ALL of my reviewers here, for making this fic the second most successful fic I have (just behind Tower of Darkness)!_

_Also, Danny's weakness means he'll have to rely on his own strength, and not on any training he gets from the Shinobi of Konoha. Basically, I wanted an excuse to say 'NO KAGE BUUSHIN NO JUTSU FOR DANNY!' It really irritates me when people get powers/abilites that belong to people in another fandom. :P_


	5. Team Asuma vs Danny!

I don't own Danny or Naruto, or any of their friends

* * *

Naruto was tree-jumping along side Iruka and Sakura, with Kakashi Sensei lagging behind with the other Jounin's. All the other Genin were a bit ahead of his team, and they were all looking for 'Danny'. The mysterious boy who probably had as much skill as a Jounin was hiding somewhere in the forest, and they had to find him. It was also an excellent opportunity to train the Genin who they already knew the capabilities of.

"There he is!" Naruto looked up to see that Hinata had stopped, looking a bit fearful. A good distance away, Danny had stopped at a small lake in the forest. He looked like he was washing his face. The rest of the Genin had gathered around where Tenten had stopped. Their target didn't seem to have noticed them.

"Neji, Hinata, what are his chakra levels?" Shikamaru asked, raising his eyebrows.

Hinata seemed a bit hesitant to respond, and Neji looked at Danny incredulously. "He doesn't have any!"

"What?" Shikamaru looked at his fellow Genin with shock.

"His Chakra levels are absolute zero, from what I can tell." Neji regained himself. "Could sneaking past us and sneaking away from us have reduced his chakra to absolute zero?"

Shikamaru was thinking, his hands put in their traditional spot when he meditated, his eye brows furrowed in deep meditation.

"No chakra, huh?" Naruto said, looking at Danny. He looked bored, idly looking around, but not to alert. It was as if he didn't actually think they could beat him. Naruto grinned. He was going to enjoy, as the future Hokage, proving him wrong. "Then this'll be easy!"

"We can't sure that he actually has Zero chakra." Shikamaru said, still thinking. The Jounin were conversing among themselves with this revelation. "He might be hiding it from the Byakugan somehow."

"You think it's actually possible to hide ones chakra levels from the Byakugan?" Neji asked Shikamaru.

"It might be. We don't know his capabilities or what kind of Jutsu he uses, so it's possible. Plus there's his Kekkei Genkai that Kiba mentioned." Shikamaru said, standing up. He was done thinking. "Chouji, Ino, we're going in first."

"Shikamaru, are you crazy?" Ino looked aghast, not shouting too loud, as to avoid broadcasting their presence to Danny.

"We were sent to test his capabilities." Shikamaru said. "And I don't think we can do that unless someone goes to engage him, now can we?"

"Right!" Chouji stated, jumping beside Shikamaru.

"We'll see how he does against our normal plan of stopping him while Chouji pounds on him, and if he somehow beats that, we'll adapt to his style and form a plan that works." Shikamaru explained. "This isn't the most ideal of circumstances, and if he wasn't forbidden from killing us, I'd be against going against him at all."

"Oh…." Ino was defeated. "Fine."

"I wanna try to beat him." Naruto said grumpily.

"Naruto, you can't go rushing in all the time without any idea what your going up against. You'll get killed." Sakura scolded Naruto as the whole group moved closer to see Team Asuma go at Danny. Stopping twenty feet away, they watched as Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji all snuck up on Danny as he was washing his face, for some reason. They all watched carefully as Shikimaru's shadow quickly slid over, merging with Danny's shadow. He tensed up.

"What the-…I can't move!" Danny exclaimed as he assumed Shikimaru's signature stance.

"_Shintenshin no jutsu_!" Ino had used her Mind-Body switch jutsu on Danny, causing her to fall to the ground. It had hit, and Ino had possessed Danny. Big Mistake.

"Well, that was easy!" Chouji said as Shikamaru's shadow receded. They were confident that Ino could hold Danny while for a minute. But soon, Danny's body began to thrash violently, and soon, Ino woke up with a start.

"Sorry, but that stuff doesn't work on me." Danny said, looking at Ino. "I fight guys who can do stuff like that everyday."

"_Kagemane no jutsu!_" Shikamaru did his jutsu again, connecting _again_, and paralyzing Danny, _again_. "Yeah, but you still can't move. Allowing us to sneak up on you was a big mistake. Chouji!"

Chouji nodded. "_Bubun Baika no Jutsu_!" His fists grew gigantic proportions. "Let's see how well you can take a hit!"

"Oh, boy…" Danny whispered as Chouji prepared the strike. He launched it with all the force of a rocket…and it looked like he totally vaporized Danny.

The Assorted Genin and Jounin looked startled at how 'strong' Chouji was. His gigantic fists were right where Danny was standing, and he wasn't anywhere to be found. So the obvious conclusion is that Danny was vaporized. Right?

"Whoa…" Ino said as Chouji realized how 'hard' he had hit. "You killed him!"

"He didn't feel like…anything…" Chouji looked at his fist as he reclined it…and Danny was still there. As the fist reclined, it began to look like it was went through him entirely…without leaving any wounds.

"Good try." Danny stated. "You almost had me."

"But how-, " Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru were shocked. What sort Jutsu had Danny done while he was paralyzed…if that was even a jutsu?

"No way!" Kiba said quietly.

"How is that possible?" Rock asked. His bushy eye-brows were sky high at this point.

"It's very apparent that a direct attack won't work against him." Shino said, eyeing his future opponent with interest. "May I suggest a sneak attack?"

"Ghost stinger!" Danny exclaimed, seeming rather focused. As he said that, a course of green lightning zipped down his legs, across the shadow, and to Shikamaru, electrocuting him. With the electrical barrage, Shikamaru yelled out in pain, losing his concentration. Danny was free.

Rock nodded at Shino. Without a word, Tenten, Neji, and Lee had gone after Danny. Tenten had thrown three shuriken from her hand at Danny…and they hit. Danny cried out, reclining under the force of the shuriken embedded in his back.

The Lee and Neji landed on the left and right side of Danny, with Tenten staying in the trees. The shuriken in Danny's back sunk through him, clinking to the floor, stained with blood.

Danny threw up his hands, on either side of him, and generated a bright, green shield-like dome. Danny stood up, and the shield vanished. "Going ghost!" Then, a bright, glowing ring appeared floating around Danny, in the center. Parting at the middle, the new pair of rings went up and down, changing his normal cloths into a black spandex-jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. There was an odd symbol on his chest. His hair was now white, and his eyes were glowing green, and he was _glowing_.

"Okay! Where were we?" Danny asked, his voice now carrying a small echo. "Oh, yeah!" Then, as if things couldn't get any weirder, there were suddenly _four_ of him. "Kicking your buts!"

* * *

Clockwork examined the screen, watching. He was rather satisfied at the moment. Things were going according to plan. He smiled. The observants weren't going to come bug him for days, since he had given them a report of things to come for about two weeks, so things were good unless something went bad.

He sat in his chair. He loved his job.

* * *

_Authors Note: Now, this is going to be the last update for a while, as I have another project I'm working on. __**The Tower of Darkness **__if you want to know. I encorage all of you to go check it out, if you like. I thank you all for your kind and heart-felt reviews._

_Also, I would like to respond to one of my reviewers. What Clockwork meant by substitute abilities, he ment that one of his abilities serve the purpose rather well. For instance, the substitution jutsu, it's function of preserving the users life would be substituted by Danny's intangibility. Various other abilities of Danny can be of the same basic use as some jutsu, and Danny sometimes have direct copies of some jutsu's but with key differences, like with the Shadow Clone Jutsu and Danny's duplicates._

_Naruto can make tons, but they aren't that tough. Danny's duplicates, while he can't make a whole lot, can take __**one heck of a beating**__, as everyone's about to find out. In fact, in typical Naruto episode fashion, will give everyone a sneak peek:_

"Whoa, this guy, whoever he was, wasn't kidding around when he sent this guy to deal with Orochimaru! Who is this guy?!" Sakura said.

"I don't know, but if we don't retreat and regroup soon to come up with a new plan, we're toast." Shikimaru said.

"I think we're wearing him down, guys, don't worry!" Naruto said. "I won't lose to this guy!"

_Next time: Going against the dead: Danny's power! _


	6. Going against the Dead: Danny's Power!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Naruto. Never have, never will._

* * *

To put it shortly, Danny was pissed. He was ambushed, paralyzed, almost possessed, had several throwing-knifes (or whatever you called them) stuck in his back, and he was surrounded. He had underestimated the Genin, and now that he was in has ghost form and had his duplicates out, he was all business.

Rock Lee and Neji moved first. They went after the duplicates on either side of him. That was fine, Danny reasoned, he'd pound them. He sent one of his clones to attack…Tenten? At least he _thought_ that was her name while the original stayed behind to pepper the assorted Genin with ecto-blasts.

Rock Lee had landed a hit on the clone that he had been going after. It was a very solid _hard_ blow to the stomach, and Rock smirked. That smirk disappeared as the clone grabbed Lee's hand and, in conjunction with the clone's flight capabilities, threw him across the lake. But instead of going underwater, he was standing on it. Danny was stunned. "How the heck?"

"I can use my chakra to walk on the water! Now prepare to fight me while I use my fires of youth!" Lee exclaimed cheerfully, running at the clone. He was extremely fast.

The one fighting Neji had realized that letting him hit him meant that he got paralyzed, he was dodging rather haphazardly with his right arm dangling from his shoulder while flying just out of reach, firing ecto-blasts at him as he flew higher and higher to evade Neji until he was well over the canopy. Neji, realizing that he couldn't get that clone; he joined Lee in attacking the other clone.

Tenten, who was getting chased by the final clone, was not having much luck. She threw shuriken after shuriken after Danny, but they just kept going through him without actually harming him. That was until Tenten managed to get back to the rest of the Genin. "Hehe…hi…" Danny waved nervously as he turned invisible. That clone was going back to help the others.

The two clones in the air, now being joined by the third and forth, both of which had faced rather unpleasant odds, were now bombarding the Genin with ecto-blasts.

"_Hakkesho Kaiten!_" Neji yelled. He was now spinning at an incredible rate, creating a bright, glowing blue shield. In truth, because of his paralyzing strikes, it would've been a better choice to focus the majority of his attacks on him, Danny reasoned, so he had. But the ecto-blasts were now bouncing off the shield. Now Danny wasn't as dumb as he looked, so he stopped attacking Neji entirely and started attacking Lee, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji. And Tenten had returned. With friends. So ignoring Neji, they threw blasts at everyone.

"_Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" One of the Danny clones looked and saw that Naruto had burst the entire area in smoke. When the smoke cleared, Danny saw that the rest of the Genin were gone, but now there were hundreds of Naruto's.

"Holy…" Danny's clones looked in shock. _Should I use the wail?_ Danny asked in his head as he launched a beam at one of the clones. It dodged, but it hit another clone. That clone disappeared in a flash of smoke. _You're kidding! Those clones are pathetic!_

All the Danny's smiled as they unleashed a hail-storm of ecto-blasts on the Naruto's. Each attempted to reach Danny, but to no avail. Each disappeared as they got hit and Danny saw none left. "Well, that was fun. I get to go find _them _now."

Danny disappeared as he began to fly in the general direction the Genin were. And after getting his bearings, he created three duplicates and the group of Danny's split up in different directions. "Well, you guys can run, but you can't hide." Each Danny vanished to search for the gigantic group of Shinobi.

* * *

"Man, my Kage Bunshin's just got their rear ends handed to them!" Naruto yelled as he tree-jumped along with everyone else. "He vaporized them all!"

Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed.

"That power level is _incredible_…" Said Neji, who was in the rear. "How was he able to fool the Byakugan?"

"I do not believe that he's actively doing it." Shino said his voice as flat as ever. "Even when he was unconscious Hinata could not sense his chakra levels."

"So it could be a default ability of his Kekkei Genkai." Shikamaru was thinking. _The power level of Danny's Kekkei Genkai is absolutely __**insane**__._ _If he's just a normal member of his family, I would __**hate**__ to see what a __**genius**__ from his clan could do. _

_What is this guy?_ Naruto thought. He was rather angry at how fast his clones were dispelled. _That's really, __**really **__powerful for a Kekkei Genkai. I still remember Haku; even he wasn't as powerful as this guy. He couldn't fly. He could create ice, but not that green energy stuff. Is he a __Jinchūriki like I am? Yeah… then what beast does he have inside him? _

"We'll stop here!" Said Shikamaru, dropping to the ground.

"What for?" Naruto asked. His stomach was grumbling.

"Lunch, lucky for you." Shikamaru said. "And we need to plan, and I don't think we have a whole lot of time before Danny catches us and retaliates. So we'll eat as we plan."

"Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled in excitement. _I get to plan as I eat…Yay…_

* * *

A couple of minutes later, while everyone was eating the food they brought along, Shikamaru was listing his observations. "Does everyone remember when Chouji's fist went right through Danny without hurting or injuring him?"

There were nods throughout the group.

"Now does everyone remember when Tenten's shuriken hit and stuck themselves into Danny's back?" Shikamaru continued, his voice dryer than ever.

"So you're saying Danny needs to activate this ability?" Sakura asked attentively. "I wondered why he didn't use it all the time…"

"Probably to conserve chakra." Shikamaru replied. "And everyone probably noticed that Neji and Lee had landed several solid blows on his clones, but they didn't get destroyed?"

"His clones are far superior to any other that I have faced against." Lee stated. "His clone was able to take a severe blow from my self and several from Neji without fading."

"I assumed I was fighting the original Danny until I saw Lee hit his clone like that. Then I realized that Danny's clones are a grade above the ones we normally use in endurance." Neji said. "If he can make as many as Naruto can, I would say we call the exercise entirely and send him after Orochimaru by himself."

"Right. But remember, as our attack on Danny showed that he is vulnerable to sneak attack. A single attack that he's not aware of could kill him." Shikamaru said. "The attack also showed that he is able to counter my _Kagemane _with something he called _Ghost Stinger_. He might be able to counter bindings that connect him to his opponent, and the name alone _might_ suggest something about the origin of his Kekkei Genkai."

"And your ambush on him also showed that he is highly resistant to the Yamanaka clan's mind jutsu. It might just be that _Shintenshin no Jutsu_, or it might be all of them." Iruka spoke up for the first time since this exercise today. "That means that Ino's primary jutsu is useless."

"_What do you mean, useless?_" Ino asked vehemently.

"Against _him_, anyway." Iruka waved his hands in front of him like a shield, sorta. "He might be vulnerable to your _Shinranshin no Jutsu_, though."

"Enough. We have to get out of here quickly before Danny finds us…" Shikamaru was stuffing his trash into his pack. "Everyone ready to go?"

Mean while, a certain ghost boy (or one of his duplicates) had over heard the meeting. "Well, maybe I should surprise them…" He muttered quietly as the other Danny's joined him. They were all invisible.

There came barking from Kiba's shoulder. It was Akamaru. "What's that boy? Hey guys! Akamaru say's Danny's really close!"

"Crap." Danny muttered as his duplicates merged back into the original.

He heard to separate cries of _Byakugan_ from the two Hyuuga kids. "I can't see him!" Said Neji, as quietly as he could.

_Oh, so the Byakugan is fooled by my invisibility. I'll have to ask Clockwork about that later…_Danny thought as he flew down, still invisible and now intangible to the group of assorted Genin/Chunin. He couldn't see the Jounin, though he probably guessed that was because of their utter 'pwnage' of their students. He toyed with the idea of playing rock music at max volume in the center to break the tension, but remembered that he still didn't have his MP3 player back.

Naruto, on the other hand, a little nervous. _Wait…why am I nervous? I can beat this guy! We can all beat this guy! We just need to use team work… _"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" Four more Naruto's appeared in a cloud of smoke and took positions in the circumference of Genin.

_This is bad…_ Shikamaru thought as his fingers assumed their regular position, in the _Rat_ hand sign. _Akamaru can smell that Danny's around, but Neji and Hinata can't see him. Normally I'd ask if Akamaru's nose was okay, but Neji and Hinata's inability to see Danny's chakra has me worried..._

"Hey…" Naruto said…a shivering slightly. "Did it just get colder?"

_That's what I should do!_ Danny thought in sudden epiphany. Gathering up all the cold ectoplasm that he could, he released it in a freezing shockwave, coating the area around for fifty feat in snow and ice. Those who were not prepared for such freezing weather (which was nearly everyone) was now _really cold_.

"Now it's _FrEezZiIiiiNgggg…_" Naruto, along with most of the Genin (and Jounin who were not in sight), was now shivering their butts off.

"What?" Danny asked innocently. "Don't tell me you guys aren't used to cold weather!" They all turned to look at him. Danny was smirking like you wouldn't believe, pissing everyone off incredibly.

"Shino! Get some distance between him and yourself, and pepper him with Shurikens! You too, Tenten!" Shikamaru ordered the Genin. The one with the high-collar jacket and Tenten leapt away, landing on a far away tree branch. Shino was shivering only slightly due to his coat, but Tenten, due to her tight tank top and loose pants was shivering like crazy. So much so that she could barely throw her Shurikens straight, and since Danny could _clearly_ see them coming, he phased out. He duplicated to make three more. One went after Shino and Tenten, another went after Team Asuma, and the last went after Lee and Neji. That left the original to deal with Team 7…

* * *

Tenten and Shino were fast. They had disappeared from Danny's field of vision. Soon, he found them, again, at a grassy clearing. He turned invisible to get the drop on him.

"Are you okay, Shino?" Asked Tenten while rapidly looking around before turning her eyes back to her fellow Genin.

"I have sustained massive losses to my hives." Shino said. He sounded like a younger Lancer, the way he droned on like that. "His ice attack was thoroughly unexpected."

Danny invisibly smirked. _I like unexpected._

"So you won't be able to use your bugs like normal?" Tenten asked quietly. She remembered how Danny had appeared out of nowhere, so she didn't want to be caught by surprise like that again.

"My Kakai bugs seemed extremely resistant to attach to him in the first place." Shino admitted. "They sensed immense danger coming from his chakra, as if it would be a lethal poison to them. And that was while we were introducing ourselves to each other."

"So his chakra is…different somehow?" Tenten asked.

"Technically, it's not chakra at all, and you guys deserve a prize for out running me so quickly!" Danny said brightly, smiling as he reappeared.

"What do you mean it's not Chakra?" Tenten asked, throwing a shuriken at him.

"I mean that it's…ah, I'll tell you later." Danny said, phasing. Shuriken passed through him as harmless as ever.

Tenten, using the Shurikens as a distraction, had taken one of her scrolls out. She drew her thumb across the length of the scroll that had many Japanese characters and symbols, leaving a trail of blood across it. "_Kuchiyose: Tobidōgu_!" She yelled. In a puff of smoke, she had a new weapon in her hands. Danny recognized them as a pair of steel Kama, and they were bound together by a very long chain. (A visit to Feudal Japan can go a long way…) She began to twirl them in typical ninja fashion.

Danny's face just showed boredom as he nailed Tenten in the chest with an ectoblast. "I so don't have time for this."

Focusing his Ghost energy in to his hand, he formed a green, glowing Ecto-Sword. Danny thought it was the coolest thing he could do aside from the ghostly wail.

Tenten got up, and Danny charged. She wanted a medieval fight, she'd get one.

* * *

The clone dealing with Lee and Neji was flying around, trying to actually stay close enough to aim accurately but far enough away that he couldn't be nailed by Lee or Neji. It was a tough job, considering they could walk up tree's and leap the length of a full grown Konoha tree. Danny considered going intangible for a few hours but he needed energy. While going intangible cost little to no energy, keeping it up for long periods cost a lot, and required constant focus. And since he was in a fight, he certainly didn't want to lose focus and accidentally fall to the center of the world.

There was a sudden wave of pain in Danny's left arm. Looking at it, he saw that Neji had finally landed a hit, and Danny's arm was numb. He could barely move it. And in a stroke of team work, Lee had kicked him in the back, sending him into a tree.

"Good work, Lee." Neji said, landing on a tree branch.

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed happily as the Danny clone got up.

"Okay, hitting you with Ghost Rays isn't working, let's try something new!" Danny yelled. He vanished from sight.

"Neji where'd he go?" Lee asked, going back-to back with his partner.

"I-I don't know…" Neji looked very worried, his pupils moving even though he could already see all around him. "I can't see him."

_So it is confirmed. _Lee frowned, while keeping a watchful eye out for Danny. _Danny can move fast enough to stop the Byakugan from seeing him._

There was sound of a punch, and Neji was thrown upward. Lee turned too look. Danny was nowhere to be seen. But then Neji looked as if his ankles were grabbed by a pair of invisible hands, and thrown. He landed into a tree-trunk, leaving a Genin sized crater. _How did he do that?_

"You know, I'm guessing that due to what you're used to seeing, you haven't guessed what I just did." Danny taunted cheerfully. "So, I'll elaborate. My _Kekkei Genkai_, or whatever you call it, allows me a wide array of powers. Including invisibility."

_Invisibility?!_ Lee thought in shock.

"You know, I didn't think my invisibility would work against the _Byakugan_, but I was wrong." Danny was gleeful as he vanished from sight again. "I'll be handing your butts back to you, now."

* * *

_This is bad._ Shikamaru thought as the Danny clone stood before him and his team. _None of our Jutsu's can work against him. He can just use 'Ghost Stinger' to get out of the Kagemane, he has an unnatural resistance to Shintenshin no jutsu, and Chouji is too slow to catch him off guard…_

"I'll take if from your stunned silence that you give up?" Danny asked. He was going to win the exercise and he knew it. "There's nothing wrong with surrender in this situation. I mean…it is just an exercise."

"Alright, fine. You win." Shikamaru threw up his hands in defeat. There was no point in trying, they'd just fail.

"Shikamaru, you baka!" Ino yelled, angry at their leaders surrender.

"What?" Shikamaru's voice was tired. "We can't win against him. He has a counter to any of our techniques, and…"

Suddenly a kunai landed beside Danny's right boot. On its handle it had a piece of paper with writing on it. As Danny bent to examine it further, the paper caught on fire. "What the…" Then the kunai _exploded_, blowing Danny across the forest and through a tree without phasing. This was enough to knock Danny out, as his clone vanished in a flash of green light.

"Hah!" It was Sakura. She had her victory face on, and she had won. "I beat him!"

* * *

"Okay, do we need to keep going or can we stop now?" Danny asked, chuckling.

"No way, pal." Naruto said, looking angrier than ever. _He can make ice like Haku could…_ "I'm not gonna let you win this…"

"Ummm…" Danny had thought _for sure_ he could end it like that. Guess not… "Ego, much?"

"I'LL SHOW YOU AN EGO!" Naruto yelled, charging Danny. And before Danny could go intangible, Naruto's fist connected with Danny's face, sending him into a tree trunk. He landed face first. Into the trunk. Without phasing.

"GAAAAAH!!" Danny yelled, holding his face. Moving his hands, he saw that he was bleeding out ectoplasm. Naruto saw this too. "You hit hard!"

_His Kekkei Genkai…is so strong it changes his blood color?! What is he? _Naruto thought. Everyone else was thinking along the same lines.

Danny, on the other hand, had decided to take advantage of everyone's hesitation, and launched several ice blasts at everyone still in the area. They managed to dodge them, except for Naruto. His feet were frozen to the ground. "What the-?"

"In case you didn't notice, though…" Danny flew at Naruto at top speed. "I hit hard too!" He hit with all his force, which was enough to knock Naruto back and into another tree.

Naruto looked behind Danny, and saw that Hinata, of all people, was behind Danny and about to nail him with her unique style of Taijutsu. "_Juken!_" She yelled, activating her chakra point closing Taijutsu. She should not have yelled, however, because Danny's reflexes have gotten much sharper since the "Disasteroid Incident" and he snapped back and fired an ectoblast at close range into her chest. She was sent flying back, hitting the ground, unconscious about a foot away behind Danny.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"She should not have yelled like that." Danny said, surveying her unconscious form. "That's how you get killed. Took the element of surprised out of that attack."

"You'll pay for that!" Naruto yelled. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_"

In a puff of smoke, another Naruto appeared. The first Naruto held out his hand to the second, who began to beat the air above the first's palm. Then a swirling ball of blue energy emerged above the first's hand. It began to swirl faster and faster, and it looked at if there were multiple loops of energy conflicting and rubbing with each other.

Danny gulped. He wasn't an expert in physics, but he knew that that probably had a lot of grinding power behind it.

"_Rasengan!_" Naruto yelled, charging forward at an impossible speed.

_What the heck is he thinking?_ Danny thought as he went intangible. _Doesn't he know that it'll go right through me? Or is he too angry to think right now…guess I should've laid off the taunts for a bit…_

Naruto jumped up, hoping to catch Danny of guard. _Normally the Rasengan would grind his face away…but he's got to be tough enough to with stand it…he vaporized all of __**my **__Bunshin with his! He has to be able to with stand this easily!_

Naruto, instead of grinding Danny's face, merely went through Danny. Sadly, he was at an angle were he went through Danny…but the _Rasengan_ was about to grind away _Hinata's _face. "Oh, sh-…!"

There were cries of shock, of despair. "No Naruto, _don't_!" Shouted Iruka. There were many others like it coming from everyone. The Jounin had flashed forward instantly, but still unable to get there in time.

Danny fortunately had seen what Naruto was about to do, and grabbed Naruto's foot….But he didn't stop Naruto in time, as the _Rasengan_ had still made contact with Hinata. Naruto closed his eyes. He imagined Hinata's head being grinded away under the force of the _Rasengan_, the other Genin, Chunin and Jounin watching in shock as the Hyuuga heiress was killed. There were almost tears to Naruto's eyes as he thought about losing one of his own friends due to his own stupidity. But when he opened his eyes, he saw nothing. Absolutely nothing. He could feel an odd…rubber material gripping his ankle. That was probably Danny's hand. And with a sharp jerk, he was brought up like out of the darkest waters, and thrown, _Rasengan_ and all, at the nearest tree.

Yes, friends… Danny was conscious enough to turn Naruto intangible at the last second, stopping him from harming _anyone_. He watched in shock as the tree trunk was grinded under the pure force of the glowing ball, leaving nothing left of the bottom trunk.

"Wow…" Danny said. He looked toward Hinata, with a bit of fear. _She was almost killed…what was he thinking? Wait a minute…if I hadn't have gone intangible, __**I **__would've been killed!_

At the prescience of a growing shadow, Danny looked up. He saw the upper part of the tree about to fall on him, and Hinata. Throwing his hands up, he caught it, Super-man style. "Grrrrr…" Danny was grunting under the strain of keeping the entire upper-half of the tree from hitting Hinata and himself. "Wait a second…what the heck am I doing?"

Turning the tree intangible, and in the process rendering it almost weightless, he casually tossed it to the side. "There we go. Test over yet?"

The Jounin all appeared at once. Maito Gai looked absolutely amazed and awed. Asuma shared the feeling with a hint of fear and dread in his eyes. Kurenai looked about the same, her red eyes showing a hint of fear that Vlad's never would've… or could've. Her eyes also held relief. It was impossible to tell what Kakashi was thinking, his face hidden behind his mask…but Danny could see that his other eye was red. _What is it with these people and red eyes? _

"I must train Lee, Tenten and _Neji_ twice as hard from now on!" Yelled Gai, his eyes star struck. "_You have perfected your fires of YOOOOUUUUTTTTHHHH!!_"

"You are going to have to get Hinata to the hospital, first…" Danny said to the Jounin, still put off by Maito Gai. "Did I pass your test?"

"Yes, you passed." Kakashi said his voice impassive. _What Danny has displayed here today is perhaps the most powerful Kekkei Genkai I have ever seen. I had my Sharingan active the entire time and he did not use a single jutsu. If Naruto hadn't have underestimated him for most of the test, he might've beaten him, but it would've been a tough fight. _"Naruto!"

"Yeah, Kakashi Sensei?" Asked Naruto quickly. He was afraid of a punishment for his carelessness.

"As punishment for your stupidity, you will show Danny around Konohagakure for a week." Kakashi said his tone a bit flat.

"Okay, okay, Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled, grabbing Danny's hand as he shifted to human form. The ice had melted, so no one was freezing anymore. And at an extremely rapid rate even for Naruto, ran back to Konohagakure as fast as he could. Naruto could be heard babbling the whole way. "Kakashi said I gotta show you around, so I gotta show you around….!"

"Oh, Naruto, what am I going to do with you?" Kakashi asked, massaging his eyes while covering his Sharingan with his Hitai ate.

Kurenai picked up Hinata. "She's fine, just unconscious and winded. That was a lot of concussive force behind his blast. I'll take her to the hospital and join you to report to the Hokage."

* * *

The Hokage, mean while, was going through paperwork of an awful sort. The Jounin and the two Chunin who had accompanied the large amount Genin appeared in her office immediately, and their faces betrayed amazement, awe and fear. Mostly fear. "Well?"

"Whoever sent Danny was not willing to take any chances with Orochimaru." Kakashi said. "His is the most powerful _Kekkei Genkai _I have ever seen."

"I thought as much after meeting his employer." Tsunade sighed. She was actually a little excited at the thought of Orochimaru finally getting beaten.

"You met his employer? Gai said quickly. "Who is he?"

"His employer is a spirit known as Clockwork." Tsunade explained. "Also known as the master of all time."

"The master of time?!" Iruka spoke what everyone thought as they heard that Danny's mysterious employer was the master of time.

"Yes, and if you don't believe her, you can ask me." Came the familiar, echoing voice of Clockwork. The specter looked as a man in his twenties, floating without legs and had his staff in his hand. His chest featured a door into his inner gears, proving that he is an animated clock, like his powers would suggest. "I am Clockwork, The Master of Time."

* * *

_Authors Notes: Now I left the conversation between Clockwork and the Jounin blank on purpose. I leave it to you to fill in the blanks. Maybe you can write it yourself or draw it in a piece of __fan art. Who knows?_

_I would like to thank each and every one of my reviewers for their kind and heart warming reviews…_

_Okay, I owe you each an explanation. I SAID I was going to work on Tower of Darkness, but the muse took away my motivation and inspiration and made me work on this. Oh, well, good for you. :D_


	7. Ramen: Taking Danny's money!

_Naruto and Danny don't belong to me._

* * *

"Okay, now that we've got a file on Danny, thank you Clockwork, I can see that his Taijutsu is still lackluster, even after taking lessons from several masters and he has no skill in Genjutsu, but has massive skill in Ninjustu." Tsunade stated, going over the folder provided by the Master of Time, Clockwork. The blue specter floated off in the corner as the Chunin and Jounin went over the folder together. "His Kekkei Genkai was received on accident when radioactive ectoplasm was fused into his DNA…my question: Why did you wait until _now _to give us this folder?"

"I have my reasons…" The specter had changed from an infant to an elderly man, his face becoming sunken and growing a long beard. "First and foremost, it was not in my best interests until this moment."

_Why, though? If he's going after Orochimaru, we'd have to know what his capabilities are…is he testing us? If so… why? _Tsunade thought.

"If I may, Timemaster…" Kakashi spoke up to Clockwork. "Why do you have such an interest in Orochimaru? I understand he's a menace, one of the Legendary Sannin, no less, but surely beneath _your_ notice…"

"But not under the notice of my…employers." Clockwork stated, stroking his beard and raising his eyebrow quizzically. "And I need to get back to my tower right now, at any rate. I'll see you all again."

And with a _swish_ of his staff and a glowing blue portal, the Time Master disappeared.

"_Great_…" Asuma said, lighting another cigarette and inhaling deeply. "Some all knowing wise-man watching our every move…"

"_Quite_, Asuma! He could be watching!" Tsunade rebuked him quietly. This made everyone start looking around, mostly at the ceiling. They had just met a spirit of titanous power, and he should be treated with extreme caution.

"Let's…just…get back to our business...Shizune! See Daniel's equipment restored to him, and prepare a place for him to stay…" Shizune bowed, and left the room with a small acknowledgment as Tsunade leafed through the folder. Coming to the end of the folder, a note fell out. "Huh? What's this…?"

"What's it say?" Shikamaru asked, his boredom dripping from his dry, sandy voice.

"It says P.S: I am not so easily offended, Lady Tsunade. –Clockwork." Her eye was twitching as she read this. She was not used to being corrected, especially in such a…off hand…manner.

"_Troublesome_…" Shikamaru said, his eyes narrowing. He did not like the idea of some all knowing being watching their every move.

* * *

"This is _Ichiraku Ramen_! The best Ramen place in town!" Naruto introduced his favorite establishment to Danny, making a sweeping motion that said 'enter.' "I _highly_ suggest the Tonkotsu Ramen, my personal favorite!"

"Alright, I'll give it a try!" Danny walked in the restaurant. As he did so, Naruto rubbed his hands together with a really big smile on his face before rejoining Danny.

"SO…Danny…" Naruto began as he took a seat on the stool next to Danny's. "Got any Ryou on you..?"

"I think I got some…My employer should've given me some…" Danny began searching his pockets. When that failed, he turned to his pack that was resting next to his stool, and began going through its contents. "Ha! Here we go!" He held up a large bundle of white notes with Japanese characters written on them. "This enough?"

"Perfect!" Naruto yelled, happy at seeing the large wad of cash. He was drooling, and his eyes were watery. "Tonkotsu for me and my friend here!"

"Coming right up!" Ichiraku was always happy to serve his favorite customer. Especially when he brought in new ones. "So…you got a name, son?"

"It's Danny." Danny answered, smiling. He was desperately trying to be polite, and make a good first impression. His two visits to Japan helped here immensely, as they bore customs and mannerism's similar to Japan from Danny's world. "Danny's my given name, and my family name's Fenton."

"Then it's a pleasure to meet you, Fenton Danny." Ichiraku bowed at his newest customer. He turned back around when one of the noodle pots began to boil over. 'Fenton Daniel' barely resisted face-palming at that. He swore every person from Japan who did not know the customs of the Americans did that. _Every single one_. Be calm, he told himself. He was trying to be polite, and you should be too.

"Please, call me Danny." Danny requested politely as four other people walked in. Danny recognized them as Team Asuma, with Asuma in the lead, followed by Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Hey, Danny!" Chouji greeted him as he sat next to him. Next to Chouji sat Shikamaru, then Ino, then Asuma. Then Sakura walked in. "Hello Naruto, hey Danny!"

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto greeted Sakura with a large, toothy grin.

Sakura sat next to Naruto as Team Asuma made their order, and Sakura just said she'd have what her teammate was having.

Danny, however, could tell that all eyes were on him. He didn't say anything as the Shinobi made conversation attempts to mask it, but they were watching him. Very carefully. Danny considered going invisible instantly, but that wouldn't do. He was trying to make a good impression, and scaring everyone with a disappearing act would make things bad.

"All right, here's your order!" Ichiraku said as he placed Naruto and Danny's bowls in front of them. Steaming hot with all the right toppings, the smell proved irresistible to Naruto and Danny. So they each grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began chowing down.

Once again, all eyes were on Danny (except Naruto, he was busy with his forth bowl.) They watched carefully, observing him savoring every morsel. He ate slowly, tasting everything. To tell the truth, he would've gobbled it up almost instantly were this at home. But he had learned a thing or two about international diplomacy from Jazz, Sam and Tucker, so he put his manners first, no matter how hard that happens to be.

None of the staring Shinobi blinked as Danny gulped down the last of the broth, setting his bowl down with a soft clang, not even eating their own orders which came while Danny was eating. Sighing, Danny was ready to offer his highly advanced critique… "AWESOME!" Danny yelled, giving Ichiraku a thumbs up. Ichiraku had stars in his eyes as he did this, as it meant that his Ramen was a success inter dimensionally. Not that he knew that, he just thought that made another happy customer.

"Another bowl, please! This time, something different of your choice!" Danny said, leaning far back in his stool. So far back, that it would've been impossible for any but Shinobi without falling off.

"Right away, right away!" Ichiraku and his daughter, Ayame began working in a flurry, eager to please the new customer.

"Another bowl for me too!" Naruto held out his bowl to him, having used the same bowl for twelve meals so far, as to keep Danny unaware of how much he was eating until it was too late. Nodding to Ichiraku, who nodded back briefly before refilling his bowl. The two were together in the scheme, it seemed.

"So Danny…Do you have a clan?" Sakura asked Danny in between mouthfuls.

"I have a family…" Danny answered after finishing a bite. "My mom, my dad and my sister."

"But do you have a _clan_?" Sakura persisted. "You know…do you have grandparents, cousins, uncles…"

"Oh! Yeah, I have one." Danny suddenly recalled that families lived together and were called clans. Danny wondered how best to explain the condition of his 'clan'… "Kinda scattered across the country though…"

"Oh you're clan got scattered?" Sakura looked kind of shocked…and relieved. She felt sorry for him, and grateful that the people with his blood line are scattered. That made it much harder for them to unite and seize power. "I'm sorry! Do you know how it happened?"

"Well…" Danny understood what she meant this time. "Technically, all clans _naturally_ live separated like that. Takes a lot of effort to keep them all in the same area. Because we focus on the power of the individual, not the power of families."

"…Strange…" Shikamaru commented.

"The end result is that not everyone is so ambitious as to try a hostile take over of the government. And those who are don't usually (and by that I mean never) don't see their plans to fruition…" Danny explained as best he could. "And with the U.N pushing for a world government, a hostile take over will probably never happen…"

"A world government?" Ino inquired, her eyebrows raised. "Is that possible?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I suppose with people like you around…" Ino replied thoughtfully.

"And technically, I'm the only one on the _planet_ right now like me. And no one can re-create what happened to me to make me like this." Danny flashed his eyes green to make sure they understood. "And since my Mom and Dad hold the secret to it (and consequently wiped their memories so it could not get out…"

Now, to everyone's ears, this was extremely unusual. First, it seemed like Danny's blood line could be mass produced. Second, it seemed his parents wiped their memories, and their village (for what they new) was okay with this. Third, that Danny's world was somewhat close to a world government. All very strange.

"Anyway…enough about _my_ world. Anything going on in the village, recently?" Danny asked, hoping to turn the tables. He got enough of being the monkey in the middle back home, and _really _wanted to avoid that here. It was rather annoying, he thought. "_Besides _me coming here to kick Orochimaru's but?"

"Uhhhh…Like what?" Sakura asked, sounding a bit…cautious.

"I don't know…any attacks on your village recently, any cool missions you've been on lately, you know, stuff like that." Danny clarified.

"Well…my team recently went on a rescue mission." Ino replied. "We had to go save the Daimyo's wife's _cat_. The stupid thing gets lost all the time."

Danny was in between bites when Ino finished, so he was unable to reply. So Naruto stepped in for him. "Yeah. Sometime's I think she loses the thing on purpose in the forest just so we can find it."

"Wait, you went into the forest _to find a lost pet_." Danny tried to clarify. Only Sam could make him go into the forest to save a pet, and thankfully not everyone back home knew that. Granted, lost pet problems don't get brought to his table very often in the first place… "Low level mission?"

"All the high level mission's usually go to the Chunin and Jounin, so we don't get much. Some high level stuff still gets delegated to us though, it's just very quite right now." Sakura explained. "Maybe now that you're here, Tsunade will have a high level mission for us now."

"We can only hope. Bill please…" Danny said as he finished his third bowl of Ramen. Ichiraku handed the bill to Danny. "Hey, Naruto? How much do I owe…Naruto?" Naruto had mysteriously dissapeared. So he leaned closed to Sakura and whispered; "Sakura, I can't read the bill. How much do I owe?"

Upon passing the bill to Sakura, her eyes got extremely big, her face frozen in fear. Then she got very angry. "NARUTO!!"

"Wait, what's the problem? I kinda made it clear that I was treating him…" Danny asked as he began digging through his pack, finding another large bundle of Ryou and placing it on the counter beside the first. "Is that enough?"

After rifling through the money, and making Danny's forehead become beaded with sweat, Ichiraku nodded, smiling. "This is _exactly_ enough to cover your and Naruto's expenses."

"_Whew_." Danny wiped his forehead. "Alright, I gotta go find my tour guide now…" And with that, he vanished.

* * *

_Author's Notes: I apologize for the long wait, but I had writers block and lot's of stuff to do…yeah._

_SO…On Danny's little patronization of globalization: See, normally Danny doesn't pay attention to politics. He just knows to vote for Tucker when election's come around. And Sam happens to be an activist (no surprise) , so she gave Danny some talking points, and that's all he knows._

_To be fair, should I write in the other sides view on globalization? The one that's against it? Yeah that side. Just to be fair? Like Kakashi (or someone) is against it for some reason or another._

_Meh, anyhoo, here's your chapter, now R&R, you SAVAGES! :D (j/k, j/k.) _


	8. A new mission:Scroll of Kinjutsu!

_I do not own Danny or Naruto or any affiliated characters. If I did, they would've crossed over a LOOOONG time ago._

* * *

To say Naruto was pleased was an understatement. He was _ecstatic_. He had just eaten no less than sixteen bowls of ramen at no expense to him, _and_ there was no lingering anger (that didn't exist already) at him since Danny had said that he was treating Naruto. (Although he actually doubted that the large bundle of Ryou was actually enough to cover his ramen expenses plus how much Danny himself ate.) Ah, who cares? Naruto was happy, and that's all that mattered.

"So where we going to see next?" Came a voice out of no where. Suddenly, Danny appeared next to Naruto, and was eating an apple.

"AAGH! Danny! Hehe…sorry for ditching you earlier…" Naruto apologized sheepishly.

"It's okay…What's that?" Danny asked, pointing at the mountain at the edge of Konoha. It had four faces carved into the stone, in a manner similar to Mount. Rushmore. Except instead of having the faces of four presidents on it, it had four Shinobi.

"Oh, that?" Naruto asked, looking where Danny had pointed. "That's the _Hokage Monument_! Where the faces of all our leaders are put up to honor them. The first one founded our village, I don't know what the second one did but he made it to Hokage to he must have done something good, the third one died protecting the village from Orochimaru and the Fourth one…died protecting the village too."

"Oh, that's pretty cool. They were the most powerful Shinobi in the village, right?" Danny asked. Technically, he already knew about the Hokage from the file that was provided to him by Clockwork.

"That's right!" Naruto exclaimed. "And someday, _I'm_ going to be Hokage! That way people will look up to me and treat me like I'm somebody!" Naruto gave Danny a thumbs up to show that he was serious.

"Okay…" Danny said, having got used to Naruto's hyper activeness. "I think you'll be able to do it, too…"

"Think I will? I _know_ I will-" Naruto was interrupted by a blur beside him.

"Hello, Naruto. Danny-San." Kakashi bowed before Danny. "The Godaime wants to see you both at her office."

_Danny…san?_ Naruto thought as Danny bowed back at Kakashi, telling him that he'll be there in a minute. _Why can't I ever be addressed like that?_ "What does Grandma want?"

Danny had already flown off, and so Naruto was alone. "She has a mission for you." Kakashi answered him, a little annoyance showing now that Konoha's 'guest' had gone.

"Alright!" Naruto ran off for the Godaime's office while singing in his head… _We're gonna go get Sasuke, we're gonna go get Sasuke…_

* * *

"Alright, Danny." Tsunade said, addressing him. "I think you need to get a bit of a root here, and that includes getting to know how things are done here."

"And that means..?" Danny asked as Naruto ran inside.

"Hey, Hokage-sama, are we going to look for Sasuke yet?" Naruto then started babbling about how excited he was to have his first chance, his first real chance in a while, to go after Sasuke.

"No, Naruto." Tsunade said, with a finality that stopped everything cold, stopping Naruto for a solid two seconds.

Then Naruto finished processing what Tsunade said. "_What do you __**mean**__ we're not going after Sasuke? That's what Danny's here for, right! C'mon_…" Naruto yelled before getting flicked off of the Hokage's desk.

"We're not going after Sasuke until Danny has gotten settled, and I'd rather have him busy than have him just sitting here…" Tsunade explained, her fingers stiff and her expression irritated. Danny thought it was very funny, and would've laughed, but that wouldn't be polite for company.

"So what's the job?" Danny asked, trying to keep his voice business like, but some of the humor leaked through.

"You're to take this scroll of jutsu, and store it in a shed that's four miles outside of Konohagakure." Tsunade said, placing a scroll. "It's Kinjutsu, and that shed's the _last_ place _anyone_ gonna look for our Kinjutsu…"

Danny picked up the scroll. He was tempted to open the scroll, but he knew to ask first. "What's Kinjutsu?"

"Forbidden jutsu. One that is banned from use by our village." Tsunade explained. "As it is such, you are _not_ allowed to read it."

Danny figured as much. But just as he was about to ask an important question, Naruto beat him too it. "Where's the shed anyway?"

"You remember, Naruto! It's the same shed you went to when you stole the First Hokage's scroll." Tsunade reminded him, exasperated.

"Oh yeah…" Naruto then remembered to almost a year ago, when Mizuki had told him that if he stole the scroll, he'd graduate the academy, instead of fail like he did so many times before. But it turned out that Mizuki was a traitor, and used him to steal the scroll so he could learn the jutsu on it. That was also the day he learned about him being the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi…

Naruto shook his head. "Hey yeah! I remember that!"

"You stole the scroll of sealing?" Danny asked, tossing Naruto the scroll of sealing. "You should tell me about that later."

"Yeah-ha-ha…" Naruto rubbed the back of his forehead in embarrassment. He didn't want _anyone _knowing about _that_ unless it was absolutely necessary. _Yeah, I'll tell you about that…when I'm a hundred years old…_

"Alright…anything else?" Danny asked, who was about to leave, but then remembered to ask if there was anything else.

"No, just remember to _hide_ it." Tsunade replied, now going through some paper-work. _That sheds used for gardening…no one'd EVER look THERE for Kinjutsu…_"Dismissed…"

"Alright, Naruto! My first Shinobi mission…" Danny was smiling now. In truth, this assignment actually seemed to be extremely boring to Danny, but he put on a brave face for Naruto. _Someone_ had to be the good example…

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Naruto followed Danny outside, closing the door to Tsunade's office behind him.

"Milady…" Shizune addressed her mentor. "Why'd you send them on _that_ mission?"

"I needed to see if Danny and his employer are trustworthy." Tsunade answered automatically. "He's got the power, that's to be sure… And Clockwork _said_ that ghosts and half-ghosts can't use jutsu, but I want to be sure."

"What happens if the seal is broken?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade smiled, showing her perfectly white teeth. "There'll be a _really big explosion. _We'll hear it from a mile away."

"Oh." Was Shizune's only response. In truth, the mission seemed kinda bizarre to her, but this seemed to make much, _much_ more sense. She only hoped that Danny proved trustworthy…

* * *

_Authors Notes: HA! It didn't take NEARLY as long to update as last time! And I'll try to be faster about updating, espescially since this chapter's so short._

_I would like to thank…_

_**Inukagome15**_

_**Thunderstorm101**_

_**Nova Bucker**_

_**Pawz4thought**_

_**Shadewolf7**_

_Each for reviewing! Thank you guys!_


	9. Mission Regular: Trouble with bandits!

_I do not Own Naruto or Danny Phantom. Also, I've been forced to re-write this chapter six times due to computer crashes. Don't hate me, please._

_

* * *

  
_

Danny and Naruto had left Konoha less than five minutes ago, and were zooming through the forest. Naruto was leading, jumping from branch to branch as he did. Danny was flying…and the only way he was actually able to keep up with Naruto was his ability to go intangible…and even that didn't help when Naruto changed his general direction.

_Not again…_ Danny stopped, becoming solid again, looking around and searching for Naruto. _This is the fourth he's lost me on this trip…_

"Hey!" Naruto yelled out, standing on a far away branch. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Danny shouted back, flying over to Naruto, _again_. "But Naruto, slow down, I'm having trouble keeping up with you…"

"Yeah, as if that wasn't blatantly obvious…" Naruto mumbled to himself as Danny caught up.

"How much farther is the shed, anyway?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"About two miles that-a-way," Naruto answered, pointing in a northwestern direction. "Can you see it?"

"No. I can't see anything through the trees," Danny answered. Then he added, "I can't even see the _forest_ through all these trees."

"Wait, huh?" Naruto asked, not understanding his joke. _That's weird…I thought he had some sort of super-vision or something._

Danny sighed. "Forget it. Just slow down please, so I can keep up."

"Alright, here we go! Datte bayo!" Naruto yelled out as he leapt in the direction of the shed.

Danny sighed in frustration: Naruto had lost him. Again. So he just flew off in Naruto's general direction, phasing through the trees as he came across them.

Less than a few minutes later, Danny came across a small clearing, with a wooden shed on the very edge of the trees…and sitting down cris-cross was Naruto, his orange clothes clashing very _badly_ with the green foliage around him.

"Hey there you are! You fell behind again!" Naruto yelled out happily.

"I know." Danny replied irritably as he took the scroll out of his jumpsuit and phased into the shed. "And I swear Naruto, if we ever go on a mission together again, _I'm_ leading."

The interior of the shed was basically what you'd expect; gardening tools tucked into the corner, seeds and other stuff on the shelves…a _thump_ on the door behind Danny told him that Naruto had tried to get in the same way Danny had, and failed.

"Uhhh…I wish you wouldn't do that," Naruto complained as he walked into the shed.

"Alright…" Danny crouched to the ground. He phased his hand and the scroll about two feet into the ground. "Now to head back to Konoha!"

Before the pair could move anywhere, however, there was yelling and screaming from out side the shed. It sounded like a woman screaming for help. Danny was instantly phased through the door at this, to see what was going on. Naruto hit the door again, but made it out of the shed as well to see what had happened.

A football field away from the shed was a cart that was loaded with boxes. It was surrounded by people dressed entirely in black, balaclava's included. They were concentrated around a group of three…a teenage girl with brown hair about Danny's age, and a pair of older people, man and woman, probably married.

"We gotta help 'em," Danny said, flying straight to the cart and turning intangible to decrease wind resistance.

"Right behind ya!" Naruto replied, sounding as if he was psyched for an incredible challenge as he ran ahead of Danny to attack the bandits. When he got too them, he jump kicked one in that face, sending him across the cart.

Danny was close behind, zapping the other two bandits with Ecto-blasts to the chest. Then for a forth one, Danny threw out his hand and a long Ecto-rope sprang from his palm, encasing the bandit in sticky and impossible-to-escape-from Ectoplasm. Then he lifted his arms, swinging the tied up bandit around in an orbit around his hand once, then let go, sending the bandit flying until he smashed into one of the trees.

Danny and Naruto's aid was completely unexpected and threw the carefully organized bandit troupe into chaos.

Danny phased underground, narrowly avoiding a trio of shuriken that were thrown at him. Coming above the ground again, he socked the bandit in the lower jaw as he came up. Said bandit lost a tooth and was flung five feet in the air.

Naruto ducked, a kick that was aimed for his head went over him, missing the mark entirely. Grinning, Naruto grabbed the leg and pulled it toward him, and knocked out the bandit the leg was attached too with a punch to the face. With out pausing he leapt into the air, and preformed a round house kick right in the gut of a bandit that was sneaking up on him.

He went down with a grunt, and Naruto was smiling. _I love it when a mission has baddies…_

Danny shot an Ecto-blast at the last bandit. The bandit was knocked backward quickly, lying on the ground spread eagle. He looked around, and saw that the group of people he and Naruto had just saved were crowded together closely, looking terrified. _Maybe Naruto should take care of them…_ He thought as he faded from sight, becoming invisible.

_Hey, where'd Danny go?_ Naruto thought, looking for his missing teammate.

"Uh…excuse me?" Naruto looked up to see the old man who he and Danny rescued.

The old man bowed deeply. "I wish to thank you for saving us."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a huge smile on his face. "Hey, it was no problem! _Datte Bayo_!"

"No, _really_…they were just going to take the cart and leave us alone until they saw my Granddaughter," The Elderly man gestured to the girl behind him. "They were going to take her as well, and I feared the worse…until you and your friend came along." The old man suddenly looked _very_ serious. "You have my eternal gratitude."

"O-oh…really? Uh…what's your name?" Naruto didn't quite know how to deal with this.

"Chiba Kaito," The old man replied.

"Well then…when you get to town, you can repay me by telling people who rescued you! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I will be Hokage someday! _Datte Bayo!_"

"I will do this! Thank you, again, Uzumaki Naruto," The Old man bowed again.

"Wow," Danny said after a few minutes as the family departed down the road. He was carrying all the bandits that he and Naruto had knocked out in a net. The net looked as if it was made of glowing, green liquid that some-how stayed in place. "Eternal gratitude…"

"Well, _yeah_!" Naruto exclaimed, sounding as if what just happened was the most obvious thing in the world. "I _did_ just save their lives!"

Danny just shrugged. "I'll see you back at Konoha." He flew upward, and kept going until… "Aha! That's where it is…I should've just done this instead of waiting Naruto to just show me…" He muttered to himself as he surveyed the massive city-like dwelling that stuck out of the forest trees like a sore thumb.

He flew there, massive sack of bandit-cargo in tow; turning intangible to stop wind-resistance… _I wonder what the Hokage will say about this…_

_

* * *

  
_

"So let me get this straight…" Tsunade began after hearing the two's explanation of the events. They were each in her office, Tsunade behind her desk, and Danny and Naruto standing in front. "You put the scroll of Kinjutsu in the ground, where no one will ever find it," Tsunade stopped there, while Naruto and Danny nodded in confirmation. "Then you came across those these bandits," she gestured to the glowing net-sack Danny had slung over his shoulder. Once again, they nodded. "And you stop them from looting a poor families cart _and _kidnapping their Granddaughter…and you bring the bandits here for incarceration."

"That's about it," Danny nodded.

"_So!_ Now that we've established that you're trustworthy Danny, we'll send you on your main mission: Stop Orochimaru and return Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade then looked much happier now. "Danny, since I am not your employer, you're only obligation is to stop Orochimaru because of Clockwork...which is why I'm sending everyone else along with you. We need Sasuke back. I trust you know of him?"

"Uhhh…no clue. Sorry, milady," Danny admitted, sounding embarrassed. _I should've studied that file...I mean, _really _studied it. Not just skimmed through it._

Tsunade sighed. _I knew there was a catch when I heard about his power levels…_ She thought irritably. "Uchiha Sasuke is a former member of Team Seven…Naruto's team. He betrayed Konoha for Orochimaru a few months ago, and we've been trying to get him back."

"I see," Danny answered. "Why do we want him back, again?"

"Because he's my best friend!" Naruto exclaimed with a hint of anger in his voice as he put a fist up. "Orochimaru tricked him, and is played Sasuke for a fool! So we're going to beat some sense into him!"

"Okay, okay!" Danny replied, putting his hands up in defense. "Chill out, dude! I was just wondering!"

"Naruto, calm down!" Tsunade barked. Naruto immediately put his fist down, grumbling. "Yes, Naruto sees Sasuke as his best friend,"

"_He is!_" Naruto yelled.

"Will you just be quite for one single minute?!?" Tsunade yelled even louder. Naruto decided to be quiet, and Tsunade continued. "The main reason we're trying to recover Sasuke is because he has the _Sharingan Kekkei Genkai_."

"Hey, I remember that from my files…" Danny perked up in recognition.

"Then you know what they do?" Tsunade quizzed him.

"It lets the user track and mimic movement, even at super-human speeds…it also lets him mimic Jutsu by tracking the chakra movement in the body," Danny explained with a smile. _I don't think I'd mind having _that_ along with my ghost powers…_

"Right…you begin tomorrow. Meet everyone at the gates tomorrow at sunrise," Tsunade said.

"With pleasure," Danny said with a smile, flying upward and phasing through the ceiling. _For a couple million dollars, this'll be a breeze…_

_

* * *

  
_

"Hmmm…didn't you're preview show Naruto accessing the demon's chakra sometime in that fight?" Deep in the bowls of Clockwork's towers, the Observants watched the proceedings with Clockwork.

"Yes, but I fudged it," The blue specter replied, sounding more bored than ever. "Theatrics, you know? And I never mentioned it in my report…"

"Anything else you _fudged_?" The other Observant asked.

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you, would I?" Clockwork asked, changing from a healthy young man to a toddler. "Besides, there are more people watching right now than you. And I don't have to reveal everything to you and I _don't_ want to show everything to _them,_" He waved his staff in a random direction, but you get the vaguest feeling that it's waving in your direction.

"I see…" The First Observant sounded doubtful, if not a little dubious. "Well if that's the case, then we shall take our leave." They faded from sight, but it took them a bit longer than normal to get to the exit. There were sounds of banging and cluttering of precious items. "Hey, watch where you're going…" "I can't, we're invisible…"

Clockwork sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hand. Then he looked up and looked at the camera. As he turned into an old man, he addressed it; "What? Don't blame me, _he's_ the one that takes forever!"

_Gee_, thanks.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, Clockwork is right. I took for-freaking-ever, and I apologize. I was just having problems dealing with the demon of lazy. I'm also sorry that this chapter took so long._

_And my excuse for breaking the fourth wall? Clockwork knows everything._

_Also, Lee can walk on water because Fulcon forgot about Lee's disabilities. If anyone can come up with a good in-fanfic explanation, I would be in their debt._


End file.
